The Thieving Magpie Overture
by zxcblue
Summary: The Thieving Magpie is an overture about a woman sentenced to death after she was accused as a thief, which in reality, the theft was caused by a magpie. This is similar to Lyra's case from the past, and her reincarnation travels back to solve the mystery behind her death, while the Sirius pirates were somehow related to it.
1. Chapter 1

(NOTE: Hi, everyone! I want to inform you that my writing format is based on a viewer's perspective and not on a reader's perspective. It means that I less describe the scenery, and other physical objects found in the story. I only describe the emotions seen, the actions taking place, and other necessary details. This also means that the format is somehow similar to a small screen narrative, and not that of a typical book. Thank you! :) )

Autumn 2013

An apartment in Tokyo was set on fire. The firefighters were in action to extinguish the huge fire. Aria: "No! Let me go! Let me go!" Aria was screaming while Tristan was holding her, preventing her from getting inside the burned apartment.

Summer 2012

Irene: "Gosh, where did she go?" Irene went to the archery field. Irene: "Hey, Aria!" As Aria was about to release the arrow, she turned around. Aria: "One last shoot!" Aria released her arrow and landed precisely on the target. Irene: "As always, you're awesome!" Aria: "What are you doing here, Irene?" Irene: "Look at this! This app is awesome!" Aria: "What is that?" Irene: "This game is called 'Pirates in Love'!" Aria: "So what's in there?" Irene: "You're the main character here, and you will accidentally land on a pirate ship..." Aria: "Uh huh..." Irene: "And I heard that you will choose one among these gorgeous-looking pirates as your roommate!" Aria: "What? So you have to share a room with a man you don't really know?" Irene: "It's just a game! But the man whom you'll be choosing will be your love interest! Isn't that amazing?" Aria: "You have nothing else to do, right?" Irene: "Hey, trying won't hurt, you know? Besides, you were only being ignored by Tristan, right?" Aria: "That's-! Hey, that game is too predictable, isn't it? You will end up with the one you'll choose! Where's the thrill on it?" Irene: "Whatever. I'll just continue to play this then." Aria curiously peeked at Irene's phone. Tristan passed by. Irene: "Oh? That's Tristan!" Aria: "Shhh!" Irene: "Hey, Tristan!" Aria: "Crap!" Tristan turned back. Tristan: "What?" Irene: "Why do you keep on ignoring Aria?" Aria: "Hey, Irene!" Tristan didn't say a word and left. Irene: "Come back here!" Aria looked down. Irene: "He's not worth your confession, Aria." Aria: "I guess I did a mistake. I should've not confessed to him." Irene: "Just forget about him, okay?" Irene played again.

When she arrived at home, Aria thought about Tristan's expressionless face when he was called by Irene. Aria: "He should not be that cold to me. Sigh." Aria looked at her phone, wondering about the game Irene has been addicted to. Aria: "What's with this game that Irene was very hooked?" She downloaded the game. Aria: "I don't know the pirates' profile so I'll try to look for those. I should choose correctly." Aria searched the said game and read the reviews of it. Aria: "Wow, the girls are crazy for this thing. They even have different choices, too. So who's the most chosen one?" Aria looked at the pirates carefully and smiled. She started to play the prologue.

Aria pressed the play button in the main page of the game. Suddenly, a mysterious force surrounded her. Aria: "Hey, hey! What's happening?!" Aria was being pulled by the force inside her phone. She transported into the world of that game.

Aria: "Where is this place?" She observed her surroundings carefully. She saw a food stand and approached the vendor. Aria: "Excuse me, but where is this place?" Vendor: "What do you mean where? This is Yamato." Aria: "Yamato? Where is Yamato?" Vendor: "This place is called Yamato! Who are you anyway? It looks like you're not from here. Your clothes are quite strange." Aria: "Strange? (You called a school uniform strange?)" Vendor: "So are you going to buy some bread or what?" Aria: "Um, how much is this?" Vendor: "Two copper each." Aria: "Copper? Well, I only have these." Aria showed her coins to the vendor. Vendor: "Do you call it money? I can't accept that, young lady. That thing has no value here." Aria: "Is that so?" Aria left the stand while the vendor was looking at her curiously. Aria: "What the heck is this place?!" Bandit 1: "Hey, lady. It seems that you're lost." Bandit 2: "We can help you." Aria: "No, thank you." Bandit 1: "Oh, don't be shy!" The bandits blocked her way. Aria: "I said no!" Aria kicked one of them and ran away. Bandit 2: "Ouch! You little!" The other bandit chased her, but he stopped as he was being pointed by a sword. Bandit 1: "Get out of my way!" Another sword was pointed at him. Bandit 2: "Two... two swords?! You're..." ?: "Seriously!" A young man fought the bandit. Bandit 2: "Hey, what are you doing?!" Another man came and pointed a gun this time. ?: "Do you want me to shoot this right away?" The bandits were terrified and fled. ?: "What was that? I didn't even sweat." ?: "Let's go."

Aria stopped from running and hid behind a barrel. Aria: "How can I return from home?" Apparently, she heard the same bandits running towards the back street. Bandit 1: "Those were no ordinary pirates!" Bandit 2: "Damn it! If they didn't come, we could have captured that lady!" Aria: "Pirates? Shit! It's them! I guess I have no choice." Aria hid herself inside the barrel. After a while, she decided to come out when the barrel was being lifted by someone. Aria: "Hey, why is this moving?! Somebody—" Aria lost consciousness.

Aria: "Uh, what happened? Oh, right! I was still in a barrel. I have to get out of here." Voice 1: "Hey, Thomas. Get us more booze." Voice 2: "Right!" Aria: "Don't tell me...?" A young man opened the barrel and was surprised to see Aria in it. ?: "What the heck?" ?: "Why?" ?: "A woman?! What the hell was a woman doing in there?" Aria: "I'm sorry! I hid myself here since I was being chased! Please spare me!" ?: "What did you do, Thomas? The booze turned into a woman." Thomas: "I don't know! Seriously, what the hell is a woman doing in our ship?" Aria: "Ship?! Am I in a ship?" ?: "You, you seriously didn't know that we are Sirius pirates, did you?" Aria: "Sirius pirates? The ones in that game!" Thomas: "Game? What are you talking about? Who are you?" ?: "Maybe we should bring her to Captain." A man wearing a bandana carried Aria. Aria: "Hey! Bring me down!"

?: "Where is our booze? Those two were still not here!" Thomas: "Captain!" Everybody on the deck turned around and was surprised. Captain: "A woman?" The man with a bandana put Aria down. Captain: "Wow, it's unusual for Nathan to bring a woman in here." Nathan: "This is not my woman." Russell: "He's right! How could that kid be Nathan's woman?" Aria: "Is that an insult?" Russell: "Who knows?" Captain: "Hi, lady. I'm the captain of this ship, the name's Morgan. How did you get in here?" Aria: "I was hiding myself in a barrel since I was being chased by bandits." Aria saw the young men who saved her earlier. Aria: "You! Both of you!" Russell and Eduardo looked at each other. Aria: "You were the ones who saved me earlier!" Russell: "What are you talking about? I don't know you. How about you, Eduardo?" Eduardo: "Me neither." Aria: "Whatever." Morgan: "Basically, we're not ordinary sailors. We're pirates. Sirius pirates." Aria: "(As expected, I'm here inside that game! But if I'll tell them, they won't believe me.)" Morgan: "So? Where are you from?" Aria: "Will you believe me if I will tell you?" Morgan: "Sure." Aria: "I'm not from here." Russell: "What does that mean, huh?" Eduardo: "Right. Are you playing with us right now?" Christopher: "Hey, guys. Just let her talk first. Go ahead, lady." Aria: "(I think this one's the kindest among them.) I'm not from here. You see, my clothes are different among other ladies here, right?" The group observed her. Thomas: "She's right! That's the first thing I've noticed too!" Aria took some coins inside her pocket. Aria: "And these coins too, they didn't belong here, right?" The pirates looked at the coins closely. Thomas: "She's right!" Russell: "Then who the hell are you?!" Morgan: "Russell, is that how you treat a woman? Look here, don't be afraid of us. We're not bad people. So, where did you come from?" Aria: "The place's Japan." Eduardo: "Japan?" Nathan: "Do you know where it is?" Eduardo: "No idea." Aria: "Uh, Japan is the same as Nippon." Christopher: "Could it be that you're from the future?" Russell: "I don't believe you!" Aria: "I'm not lying!" Morgan: "There, there. So do you know how to come back?" Aria: "That's my problem. I don't know." Morgan: "I see. We should not leave her here, right?" Nathan: "What do you mean, Captain?" Morgan: "All right, you're one of us now." All: "One of us?!" Russell: "Captain! How could you accept this kid as a crew member?!" Morgan: "It's decided. Haha." Aria: "(The nerve! If I only had my bow and arrow with me, then you could have stopped from calling me a kid right now!)" Nathan: "But she's a woman! How could you accept a woman as a member of our ship?" Morgan: "Then what do you want me to do? To feed her to the sharks?" Eduardo: "Yeah." Aria: "How mean! (How could the girls and even Irene like these guys?!)" Christopher: "Captain, I think we should let her off into the next port." Morgan: "I think so. Until then, she's a member of our crew. Got it? Anyways, what's your name?" Aria: "It's Aria." Morgan: "Nice meeting you, Aria. We have three rules that you should follow. First, help one another. Second, never let women or children harmed. Third, we'll having a party every full moon. However, we have a problem." Aria: "What is it?" Morgan: "We don't have a spare room for you." Aria: "(As expected, it's coming!)" Morgan: "So you have to share a room with someone." All: "Share a room?!" Morgan: "So, who will you choose?" Morgan introduced all of the pirates to Aria. Aria: "(When I decided to play this game, I also decided whom should I choose and he's...) Eduardo." Eduardo: "Me?!" Russell: "You've got some nerve for choosing Eduardo." Aria: "What?" Morgan: "It's settled. Eduardo, Aria is now your roommate." Thomas: "You're lucky to have a lady with you, Eduardo!" Eduardo: "Do you call this a lady?" Aria: "How rude! (I should have picked somebody else!)" Morgan: "Okay, party's over, but you can stay here if you want." Nathan: "I'll go back to my room now." Thomas: "Me too." Everybody else went to their respective rooms. Eduardo: "You..." Aria: "Okay, I'll go with you."

Aria went inside with Eduardo in his room. Aria: "The room's pretty nice." Eduardo: "I don't know who you are but as a crew member, you should work like everybody else does." Aria: "Like what?" Eduardo: "Cleaning and following Captain's orders." Aria: "I see. I can do that." Eduardo: "Good." Eduardo placed a blanket on the floor. Aria: "(Is he giving up his bed for me?) I think you'll catch a cold if you'll sleep there." Eduardo: "Shut up and go to sleep already." Aria: "But-" Eduardo: "I said go to sleep." Aria: "Uh, right." Aria laid on the bed. Aria: "(What a day! I should figure out on how to return to the real world.)"


	2. Chapter 2

Eduardo: "Hey! Wake up already!" Aria: "Just five more minutes, Mom. Please." Eduardo: "What the heck? We still need to clean!" Aria: "Mom, I still have to go to school!" Eduardo: "School? Hey, I'm not your mom!" Aria was surprised by a man's voice. Aria: "Oh! (I almost forgot that I'm still here!) Eduardo: "If you're gonna be like this again tomorrow, I'll splash you with cold water." Aria: "Please don't do that!" Eduardo left the room. Aria: "Mom..."

Aria went to the dining room for breakfast. Christopher: "Aria, good morning." Aria: "Good morning, everyone." Christopher: "Did you sleep well?" Aria: "Yeah!" Thomas: "Eat now, Aria." Aria: "Thanks." Aria ate her breakfast. Aria: "This is delicious!" Russell: "What do you expect? Nathan's the best! He can cook every food deliciously." Aria: "Nathan? So you're the chef? That's cool!" Nathan: "Uh, yeah." Russell: "Christopher is our doctor on board." Aria: "Wow, a doctor!" Russell: "Thomas is an apprentice pirate since he's still new, and I'm on the lookout." Aria: "Cool, what about Eduardo?" Christopher: "Eduardo is our navigator." Aria: "Awesome!" Eduardo: "I think you're still a student since you're talking about school this morning. What do you study?" Aria: "I'm an art student." Thomas: "Wow, an art student! You must be very good at drawing!" Aria: "Well... Haha." Russell: "That's kind of boring!" Aria: "I am very skilled in archery, Russell." All: "Archery?" Aria: "What? Don't you believe me?" Morgan: "Hahaha." Russell: "You're kidding, right? How could you be skillful in archery with that kind of body?" Aria: "What's wrong with my body?" Christopher: "Russell, stop teasing her." Eduardo: "You're too nice to her, Doc." Thomas: "I'm full! Thanks for the breakfast!" Eduardo: "Thomas, could you clean the sheets?" Thomas: "Yes, sir!" Aria: "I'll help you, Thomas." Thomas: "Really? Thanks, Aria!"

Thomas and Aria placed the sheets under the sun. Thomas: "So, Aria, what does Japan looks like?" Aria: "Same as here, but it's more modernized than here. The towns have tall buildings everywhere." Thomas: "Tall buildings? Wow, I want to see those for once!" Aria: "Does that mean that you believe me?" Thomas: "Well, I don't think you're lying, Aria." Aria: "That's a relief. But I don't know how to return to my home." Thomas: "Don't worry. There's always a way for everything." Aria: "I guess you're right." The two heard a loud sound on the other side. Aria: "What was that?!" Thomas: "I think we're under attack!" Aria: "Under attack?!" Thomas: "Go inside and hide, Aria. I'll go there!" Aria: "Thomas, wait!"

Aria hid herself in Eduardo's room. Aria: "Oh my God, help us please!" The Sirius was being attacked by another pirate ship. Eduardo: "Have you seen the woman?" Thomas: "Aria? I told her to hide." Russell: "Well, or else she'll be getting on our way." Morgan: "Time for some exercise, guys!" The pirates from other ship entered the Sirius. Woman: "Prepare for us!" Christopher: "Ugh, there she goes again." Eduardo: "No!" Fuzzy: "I'll attack all of you except for my Master Eduardo!" Nathan: "Unbelievable." Aria: "I can't hide here doing nothing. I have to help! Ugh, if I only had my bow." Aria went out of the room. When she slowly went to the deck, she saw the battle between pirates. Aria: "They're strong." Suddenly, a hand held Aria's arm. Aria: "Who?!" Man: "Shhh! Or else you want your head cut?" Aria kept quiet as she was being dragged by the pirate to the deck. Fuzzy: "Master Alan!" Everyone turned to Alan, with Aria as his hostage. Eduardo: "You! We told you to hide!" Nathan: "Of all people, she was found by Alan!" Alan: "So the Sirius was already kidnapping women, huh? Whose woman is she? Is she yours, Morgan?" Morgan: "Let go of her, she's one of my crew." Alan: "Crew, eh? Are you joking around, Morgan?" Russell: "Stop using her as your shield, you coward!" Alan: "Oh, why is everyone so concerned about you, lady? If you're that important to them, then you should go with us instead." Aria: "Who are you?" Alan: "Me? I'm the captain of the pirate ship Rika. I am Alan. I see, so you're already fascinated to my beauty." Aria: "Um, no..." The Sirius pirates aimed towards Alan. Nathan: "If you still want to live, let her go." Fuzzy: "Master Alan!" Alan: "Damn it!" Alan pushed Aria and returned to his ship. Russell: "Coward!" Christopher: "Aria, are you all right?" Aria: "I'm fine." Eduardo: "Why did you go out? If you should've stayed then this won't happen!" Christopher: "Eduardo, don't scold her. It's not her fault. Besides, this is her first time to experience a battle between pirates." Eduardo: "Even so!" Aria: "I'm sorry. I was just worried about you, guys." Russell: "Don't worry about us, they're nothing compared to us anyway." Morgan: "Return to your businesses, men." All: "Yes, captain." Morgan: "Aria..." Aria: "Captain?" Morgan: "Since you were here on the ship, there's no guarantee that our voyage will always be safe. If this will happen again, all you have to do is to hide. You should also take care of yourself." Aria: "If I only brought my bow with me, I can fight them, too." Morgan: "Well, you should say that after you bring it, okay?" Russell: "You... Could you really fight?" Aria: "Yeah!" Russell: "Ah, seriously." Russell left the deck. Aria: "I'll show you, I'll definitely show you, Russell."

Aria entered the room. Aria: "Eduardo..." Eduardo: "What?" Aria: "Sorry." Eduardo took a deep breath and continued to write. Aria: "Um, can I help you with something?" Eduardo: "There's none." Aria: "Please, let me-" Eduardo: "Go to the kitchen. I think Nathan needs some help." Aria: "Oh, yeah."

Aria went to the kitchen as instructed. Aria: "Um, Nathan?" Nathan: "What are you doing here?" Aria: "I want to help you." Nathan: "You? Get out. I don't need any help from you." Aria: "Then what am I gonna do?" Nathan: "Go and help someone else." Aria: "Please, just this once." Nathan: "I said get out." Aria left with no choice but to leave.

Aria went alone to the deck as she watched the sunset. Aria: "Why is everybody so mean to me? I mean, I don't want to be treated special because I'm a woman, but they don't have to be like this to me." Aria started to cry. Aria: "I want to return to the real world, please!" Russell: "Hey, what are you saying?" Aria was surprised to see Russell behind her, and she wiped her tears quickly. Russell: "What? Are you crying?" Aria: "No." Russell: "That's why I don't want to be with women. You were troublesome and always get on our way. So weak." Aria: "If you're here to tell me unpleasant things, just leave me alone." Russell: "Wow. I've been here since before you came, so I think it's you that will leave?" Aria: "Fine." Aria left angrily. Russell: "Hey!"

Christopher met Aria at the hallway. Christopher: "Hi, Aria. Where are you going?" Aria: "Hello, Christopher. I'll go back to the room." Christopher: "Huh? Well, let's go to the dining room. It's almost time for dinner." Aria: "Thanks, I'll go there later." Christopher: "If you say so." As Aria was about to open the door, she saw her hand was transparent. Aria: "What's going on?" She looked at her feet and was surprised to see her whole body became transparent and was about to disappear.

The pirates gathered at the dining table. Russell: "Wow! They all look so good!" Thomas: "Of course! Nathan's the best!" Morgan: "Where's Aria?" Christopher: "I met her at the hallway and she said she will go to the room first." Eduardo: "Huh? But she didn't come." Christopher: "Huh? But that's what she said." Nathan: "She went somewhere, perhaps." Russell: "Let's just wait for her."

When Aria slowly opened her eyes, she was surprised to see a familiar room. Aria: "My room! Is this for real? I went back to the real world!" Aria jumped joyfully. When she approached her bed, she saw her phone, battery empty. The pirates finished their dinner but Aria didn't show up. Thomas: "Where is she?" Nathan: "How could she ignore her food?" Morgan: "Find her." The pirates searched the whole ship but she was not found. Morgan: "So, did you see her?" Eduardo: "Captain! I think... She's missing!" Everyone was surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria's life has returned to normal. Irene: "Hey, Aria!" Aria: "Irene!" Irene: "You! Where have you been?" Aria: "That's..." Irene: "Do you have any idea how many days you were absent?" Aria: "How many?" Irene: "Three days!" Aria: "Three days?! No way! That was only about two!" Irene: "What? Where have you been exactly?" Aria: "(Oh no, I can't tell Irene about my disappearance, or else she'll go wild like a crazy woman.) I got sick. I'm sorry if I haven't contacted you." Irene: "Is that so? Glad to see you're okay now!" Aria: "I know, right?" Irene: "Hey, it's Tristan! No way, he's coming this way!" Aria: "What's with that?" Irene: "He's coming towards you, Aria!" Aria: "But why?" Tristan approached the two girls. Irene: "Hi..." Tristan: "Are you here already?" Aria: "Um, yeah." Tristan: "I was worried when you didn't show up in our archery class. It's a relief to see you again." Aria: "Are you worried about me?" Tristan: "Ehem." Irene glanced at the two teasingly. Tristan: "Don't get me wrong. It's more troublesome for me that you were absent. I will teach you again the lessons you've missed." Aria: "Oh, that. Thanks for being considerate, Tristan." Tristan: "No problem. I'll go now." Aria: "Okay." Irene: "Whoa! What was that? Tristan approached you like that?" Aria: "Hey, why are you overreacting?!" Irene: "Chill, girl! Maybe he was really worried about you, Aria." Aria: "You think so?" Irene: "Of course! So don't lose hope after you've been dumped, okay?" Aria: "Irene! Did you say that on purpose?" Irene: "Sorry! Haha!"

Nathan: "Where did she go? It's impossible for her to leave the ship!" Russell: "Maybe she returned to the real world that she's referring to." Christopher: "Do you mean she returned to the future?" Eduardo: "Doc, do you really believe in her story?" Christopher: "But what she said to us makes sense." Morgan: "Guys, we shouldn't waste our time arguing about that. We should look for her." Eduardo: "Captain, we've already searched the whole Sirius, but she's definitely not here!" Thomas: "Maybe we can wait for her to come back." Russell: "Why bother to wait? I'm sure she will never return anymore." Nathan: "I think that's better for everybody. Having a woman on board was very bothersome on our part." Morgan: "I think Nathan's right. She doesn't want to be here in the first place." Christopher: "It's because some of us here didn't treat her like a woman." Russell: "Doc!" Christopher: "Why, are you guilty, Russell?" Russell: "Damn it!" Morgan: "Okay, back to normal. Whether she will return here or not, we should get going." All: "Yes, Captain."

After her absence, Aria attended her archery class. Tristan: "Aria, just focus first on one target before you aim for another. It doesn't matter what comes first, but all of the targets should be aimed at the given time." Aria: "Yes, I understand." Tristan looked at Aria intensively. Aria: "What?" Tristan: "Do you let yourself being distracted?" Aria: "Oh, I'm sorry." Tristan: "(Strange, she's not nervous around me anymore.)" Aria: "I'm done." Tristan: "Oh, good. You have maintained your momentum." Aria: "Yes, I'm glad. By the way, Tristan." Tristan: "What is it?" Aria: "Can I borrow this bow?" Tristan: "What for?" Aria: "I want to practice at home. You know, I can't afford to buy arrows and bow yet, so..." Tristan: "I'll buy you one." Aria: "What? No! You don't have to, really." Tristan: "The class is over so let's go." Tristan suddenly grabbed Aria's hand. Aria: "Wait!" Two girls saw them leaving together. Girl 1: "Huh? Why are they together? I thought Tristan rejected Aria's love confession." Girl 2: "I think so, too. Maybe he has a change of heart?" Girl 1: "No way! He's not that kind of man."

While walking, Aria looked at Tristan. Aria: "(Why is he being kind to me all of a sudden?) Tristan: "We're here now." Aria: "Okay." The two went inside the weapon shop. There are different kinds of weapons made of stones, metals and wood being displayed. Merchant: "Good day. May I know what are you looking for?" Tristan: "We're here to buy a bow and arrows." Merchant: "This way, please." Tristan and Aria followed the merchant. Aria: "Wow!" Merchant: "As you can see, we have a wide range of choices of bows and arrows." Tristan chose carefully as he looked at each bow one by one. Tristan: "Since you are a woman, you should have this." Tristan got the chosen bow and gave it to Aria. Aria: "It's lighter!" Tristan: "It's better that you can handle heavier bows, but for longer use, you should carry lighter ones." Aria: "You're right." Tristan: "And for the arrows, the arrowheads should be lighter but maintain their sharpness. These suit that bow better." Merchant: "So will you take these?" Tristan: "Yes, please." Merchant: "For a while, Sir." Aria: "Tristan, are you sure about this?" Tristan: "Then why did I bring you here?" Aria: "Thank you." Aria suddenly noticed something while looking at Tristan. Aria: "(I haven't noticed this before, but after I had gone to that game, his face looks like one of the Sirius pirates!")

Aria: "I can take the bus from here. Thank you for this, Tristan." Tristan: "Okay then, take care. See you tomorrow." Aria: "Huh? But today's Friday so..." Tristan: "Is that so? Then see you on Monday." Aria: "Yeah, take care." Aria watched Tristan leaving as she was waiting for the bus. Aria: "What's with him all of a sudden?" Aria arrived at her home. When she went inside her room, she held the bow and arrows carefully, and stared at them. Aria: "Tristan was acting strange today. Uh, never mind! I'm glad to have these with me now. I'll show those rude Sirius pirates my archery skill!" Aria opened the game. Aria: "I can still return here, right? If my phone's battery was dead, I can always return here. Anyways, I'll just show what I can do and then I won't come back there anymore." Aria closed her eyes as she pressed the play button.

Russell: "I'm hungry already. Is Nate still cooking?" Eduardo: "Can you do something about that annoying stomach of yours?" Russell: "Hey! Don't act as if you're not hungry!" Aria: "Um, excuse me." Russell and Eduardo were surprised to hear a familiar voice. Russell: "Aria!" Eduardo: "So you returned!" Aria: "It's been a while." Thomas: "Miss Aria! You came back!" Aria: "Hi, Thomas." After hearing Thomas' scream, Morgan and Christopher hurriedly went to the deck. Morgan: "Oh, welcome back, Aria!" Christopher: "What happened?" Aria: "I disappeared because my phone's battery went dead." Russell: "What? Phone's battery?" Eduardo: "Are you kidding?" Aria: "No! That's not true!" Morgan: "Your world is pretty advance. The phones have already batteries. Interesting." Thomas: "I want to have that too!" Russell: "What for?!" Nathan: "Lunch is ready. Oh, you came back." Aria: "(I knew it! Tristan, he looks like Nathan! But why?)" Nathan: "I'll cook for Aria." Nathan went back to the kitchen. Eduardo: "So are you saying that you can go here and come back there through your phone?" Aria: "Yes! That's it!" Eduardo: "I see. Do you expect me to believe you?" Aria: "What?!" Christopher: "Say that what you're saying is true, then why is it the phone?" Aria: "(I can't say that you were not real, right?) I think my phone has a passage for here." Morgan: "If that's the case, then can we go to your world, Aria?" Aria: "What? I don't think that's possible." Russell: "Why not? If you can come here, then we can too!" Thomas: "Yeah, bring us to your world, Aria! I want to see the tall buildings that you said!" Eduardo: "Hey, what are we suppose to do there?" Morgan: "Anyways, we will have a welcome back party later for Aria. Thomas, tell Nathan to prepare food and booze for the party tonight." Thomas: "Yes, Captain!" Eduardo: "Let's go back to the room." Aria: "Oh, thanks." Russell saw Aria's bow. Russell: "Seriously, you really did bring your bow!" Aria: "I told you that I'll show you, right? Just wait and see!" Aria smiled before she turned back.

Aria went inside Eduardo's room. Aria: "It's been a while." Eduardo: "How did you manage to come back here?" Aria: "I already told you, I opened my phone and then I'm transported here." Eduardo: "Does the portal has a name?" Aria: "To be honest, when I opened the game on my phone, I am transported here. It's just like my body is being forced to enter my phone." Eduardo: "Game? So are you telling me that we're a game?" Aria: "If you still don't believe me, then why ask?" Eduardo: "Sigh. I guess it can't be helped." Aria: "(Now that I think about it, I missed him.)" Eduardo: "What?" Aria: "I have something to tell you." Eduardo: "Say it." Aria took a deep breath. Eduardo: "What? Are you nervous?" Aria: "Actually I... (I don't care if I'm rejected again, this is the last time that I'll be here anyway so...) I like you, Eduardo." Eduardo was taken aback. Eduardo: "What did you say?" Aria: "You heard it, right?" Eduardo: "Um..." Aria: "I'm not expecting that you will like me too, I just wanted to say what I feel. Excuse me." Aria hurriedly went outside while Eduardo was still surprised.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria: "Shoot! I should've just kept quiet! I mean, that's Eduardo! I think he won't take it seriously anyway." Christopher: "Hi, Aria. What are you doing here?" Aria: "Oh!" Christopher: "Sorry. Did I scare you?" Aria: "No, it's okay. We're going to have a party, right? How can I help you?" Christopher: "Oh, there's no need. But I think Nathan needs some help." Aria: "Nathan? Okay, I'll go to the kitchen now." Christopher: "See you!"

Aria: "Hi, Nathan." Nathan: "You? Why are you here?" Aria: "Christopher said you need a hand." Nathan: "No." Aria: "Let me help this time, please!" Nathan: "I said go away." Aria: "(He really looks like Tristan.)" Nathan: "Fine. Cut the vegetables over there." Aria: "Oh! Okay, thank you! (I'm happy that he finally let me help him.)" Nathan: "Cut them thinner. That's too large." Aria: "Okay, I understand. Say, Nathan." Nathan: "Huh?" Aria: "Where are you from?" Nathan: "Why are you asking?" Aria: "Oh, I'm just curious." Nathan kept quiet. Aria: "Oh, sorry. It's okay if you won't answer." Nathan: "After you cut, bring these to the table outside." Aria: "Sure. (Maybe he doesn't want to share something about him.)"

Russell: "Open the booze now, Thomas!" Thomas: "Geez, you're too excited!" Morgan: "Hey, Aria! Don't be shy. Eat and drink as much as you want, this party is for you after all." Aria: "Oh, thanks, Captain!" Nathan: "Don't drink too much." Aria: "I will." Russell: "Nathan, don't be such a kill joy to her." Nathan: "Whatever. I'll bring more food." Aria: "I'll help!" Russell: "Yey!" Thomas: "Russell, you're drunk!" Russell: "What? Look who's talking!" Eduardo: "Hey, guys! Do you want to listen to an interesting story?" Russell: "Interesting, huh?" Christopher: "Tell us!"

Nathan: "I can do this alone." Aria: "It's okay, I wanted to help you anyway." Nathan: "Fine. You only carry that one. I'll carry the rest." Aria: "Oh, okay." As Aria and Nathan went back to the deck, they heard the rest laughed hard. Aria: "They're having fun." Russell: "So are you saying that you dumped Aria?" Eduardo: "Haha! I wasn't interested in her in the first place." Thomas: "You're picky when it comes to women, Eduardo!" Eduardo: "What? Do you call that kid a woman?" They laughed even harder without realizing Aria was already behind them, listening. Nathan looked at Aria, shocked. Morgan: "Aria! So you're here already! Why are you standing there? Come on, don't be shy!" Morgan talked to Aria with a loud voice, enough to be heard by everyone. The four pirates stopped laughing and looked at Aria behind them. Russell: "Did she hear it?!" Thomas: "Oh no!" Eduardo kept quiet. Aria: "It's okay, Captain." Aria put the food tray on the table and went back inside. Nathan: "Aria..." Nathan followed Aria. Morgan: "Tsk, you guys." The four looked worried.

Nathan: "Aria! Where are you going?" Aria: "I'll help you wash the dishes." Nathan: "But you haven't eaten yet." Aria: "I'm not hungry." Aria started to wash the dishes. Aria: "Aren't you joining them?" Nathan: "No need, the party ended already." Nathan helped Aria washed the dishes. Nathan: "So you like Eduardo." Aria: "Ugh.." Nathan: "Are you okay?" Aria: "Yeah. I was used being rejected anyway." Nathan didn't say anything. Aria: "Are you going to prepare for tomorrow's breakfast?" Nathan: "I can do that tomorrow morning." Aria: "Why don't we prepare it now? So all you have to do tomorrow is to cook them." Nathan: "No, it's all right." Aria: "I want to help, Nathan." Nathan: "You, you don't want to sleep in Eduardo's room, right?" Aria remained silent. Nathan: "Fine then." Aria: "Thanks!"

Russell: "Is Aria mad at us, Eduardo?" Eduardo: "No idea." Russell: "Okay then, I'll go now." Eduardo went inside in his room, waiting for Aria to enter.

Nathan: "You have quite the resistance. Aren't you tired?" Aria: "No, I still can. Thanks, Nathan. I feel better now." Nathan: "Is that so?" Aria: "Yeah!"

After an hour, Eduardo was still waiting for Aria but she didn't come. Eduardo: "It's late already. Where is she?"

Nathan: "Hey, are you done with the potatoes?" Nathan waited for Aria's reply but she didn't answer. When he turned back, he saw Aria fell asleep on the table, still holding a potato. Nathan: "What am I gonna do with her now?" Nathan took the potatoes from the table and set them aside. Nathan: "Now I'm getting sleepy." Nathan glanced at Aria once more. Nathan: "I think I'll sleep here to guard my fridge." Nathan took a tablecloth and put it on Aria. He sat on the chair next to her and went to sleep.

Eduardo: "Doc, are you still up?" Christopher opened the door. Christopher: "What's the matter, Eduardo? Eduardo: "Have you seen Aria?" Christopher: "No, I haven't." Eduardo: "Okay then. I'll look for her." When Eduardo went to the dining room, he finally saw Aria sleeping, and Nathan sleeping next to her. Eduardo turned back and looked down.

The next morning... Aria: "Hmmm, smells good. Am I already in heaven?" Nathan: "Wake up now, sleepy head." Aria: "Huh? Nathan! Did I sleep here?" Nathan: "Yeah." Aria: "Why didn't you wake me up? I still haven't finished peeling the potatoes last night!" Nathan: "You were smirking so I didn't disturb your sleep." Aria: "What? (Ugh, it's embarrassing! Huh? A tablecloth? Maybe Nathan put this to me?)" Nathan: "Care to help?" Aria: "Sure!" Aria went to the counter to help Nathan when her stomach suddenly growled. Aria: "So sorry!" Nathan: "Heh." Nathan smiled. Aria: "(Did... Nathan smile? He is handsome when he smiles. What a rare sight. I'm happy to see that before I leave.)" Nathan: "Be sure to eat more today, okay?" Aria: "Of course I will!" Russell: "Good mor-" Russell was interrupted when he saw Aria. Aria: "Oh, good morning Russell." Russell: "Good... morning Aria." Russell kept quiet as he sat on the chair. Aria: "Just bear it for a while, okay?" Russell: "Oh, right." Russell looked guilty. Eduardo: "Aria, can we talk?" Aria stopped what she was doing as she heard Eduardo's voice. Aria: "What is it, Eduardo?" Aria turned back but she didn't look at Eduardo straight in his eyes. Nathan: "I think it's better if you will talk after breakfast since Aria hasn't eaten anything since last night." Aria: "Nathan..." Eduardo: "Oh, I see." Eduardo sat quietly next to Russell, who was also quiet since he arrived. Nathan: "Breakfast is ready." Aria: "Oh, I'll call others!" Aria went outside the kitchen. Russell: "Isn't she mad?" Eduardo: "I don't know. Hey, Nathan, did she say something to you last night?" Nathan: "Why are you asking me?" Eduardo: "Don't lie. You were together since last night. You also slept here together." Russell: "What? So Aria didn't go to your room, Eduardo? She must have been really mad!" Nathan: "Ehem." Thomas: "Good morning, everyone!" Morgan: "The breakfast looks so delicious!" Christopher: "Let's eat!" While everyone was eating, Thomas gave Aria some meat. Aria: "Thomas?" Thomas: "That part is the most tasty one, so please eat it!" Aria: "Oh, thanks, Thomas. (Is he being nice to me?)" Russell also gave a part of his meal to Aria. Aria: "I'm fine, Russell. You don't have to give me yours." Russell: "Just take that, okay?" Morgan: "Wow, Russell is being generous now! What happened?" Russell: "I don't want that so I'm giving it to her, Captain." Christopher: "So how's your sleep, Aria?" Aria: "I'm tired so I slept well. I slept here actually." Christopher: "Is that so? That's why Eduardo was looking for you late at night." Eduardo: "Doc." Aria looked at Eduardo.

After breakfast, Aria followed Eduardo into his room. Aria: "Eduardo, sorry if I didn't go back here last night." Eduardo: "Shut up." Aria was surprised. Eduardo: "You said that you don't care if I don't like you, right? Then why are you mad?" Aria: "That's not it." Eduardo: "Then what?" Aria: "I admit, I was mad at you last night. You made me your laughing stock for the whole night. Do you think it is good to play other's feelings?" Eduardo: "I was drunk last night." Aria: "It's okay." Eduardo: "If you want, I can tell Captain to have you choose another roommate." Aria: "Why?" Eduardo: "I'm sure that you don't want me to be your roommate anymore." Aria: "It's okay, really. I'm not mad at you anymore." Eduardo looked at her closely. Eduardo: "If you say so." Thomas: "Eduardo, Captain was looking for you." Eduardo: "Got it. You can stay here if you want." Aria: "Okay."

Eduardo: "Are you looking for me?" Morgan: "Eduardo, I'll talk about our next destination." Eduardo: "Yes, Captain."

Aria went outside the deck. Thomas: "Hi, Miss Aria!" Aria: "Hi, Thomas." Thomas: "Um, I'm sorry!" Christopher showed up and also said the same thing. Aria: "But why?" Christopher: "We were drunk last night so we haven't really paying attention well. We're sorry if we offended you." Aria: "It's okay. You don't have to." Thomas: "Really? Aren't you mad?" Aria: "No." Christopher: "Hey, Russell." Russell: "What?" Christopher: "Ask forgiveness to Aria." Russell: "She was not mad, okay? So I won't." Christopher: "Russell." Russell: "Okay, sorry." Aria: "It's all right, really." Morgan: "Men, listen up." Everyone gathered in front of Morgan. Morgan: "I already decided where to head next." Nathan: "Where is it, Captain?" Morgan: "We're heading to Moldor." Aria: "Moldor?" Nathan: "It's where the Navy headquarters resides." Aria: "Navy? Isn't that quite dangerous for us?" Russell: "Uh, the Navy can't defeat us." Morgan: "What can we do? The lead to where the treasures are is in Moldor." Aria: "(Right. If he hadn't mentioned the treasures, I totally forgot that they are pirates.)" Morgan: "Okay, so you're going there by pairs. Eduardo and Nathan. Thomas and Christopher. Aria and Russell." Russell: "What? Why do I have to be with her, Captain?" Morgan: "Russell, I'm sure that you can protect Aria well. That's it from me. Any questions?" Eduardo: "None." Morgan: "Okay, dismissed!" Russell: "Aria, don't slow me down." Aria: "Don't worry."


	5. Chapter 5

After two days of travel, the Sirius arrived in Moldor. Morgan: "Remember, don't let your guard down. We're in the enemy territory anyway." All: "Yes, Captain." The pirates separated ways. Russell: "Don't go anywhere. Stay close to me." Aria: "Okay." Russell: "Sheesh, why do I have to be with you this time?" Aria: "You really don't like me, right?" Russell didn't answer. Aria: "Where are we heading?" Russell: "I think we can find some information at the bar." Aria: "Right."

Russell and Aria went inside the bar. Russell: "Let's observe some of them." Aria: "Okay." Russell: "There were only a few pirates here inside." Aria: "Huh? How did you know?" Russell: "The way they speak and the way they behave. Listen carefully to what they are saying. We might find some useful information about the treasure." Aria: "Okay then." Suddenly, a group of navy soldiers entered the bar. Aria: "The navy!" Russell: "Shhh! Sit still." Navy 1: "No one will go outside the bar!" Screams filled the bar. Aria: "No way! How should we get out of here?" Russell: "We will wait for the right opportunity to come." Navy 2: "Pirates... Show yourselves!" A navy officer approached one of the pirates. Navy 1: "Aren't you a pirate?" Pirate: "No, I'm not!" Navy 1: "Of course, you will deny it. Now, where are your other comrades?" Pirate: "I said I'm not a pirate!" Navy 1: "If that's the case, then all of the people here will be arrested!" Aria: "Russell!" Russell: "Damn it! I won't let us get caught!" Some of the pirates fought the soldiers. Russell left with no choice but to fight too. Russell: "Stay behind me!" Aria: "Right! (Wow, Russell is really strong. He was using two swords.)" Aria helped Russell using her bow and arrow. Russell: "You're pretty good! Let's go!" Aria and Russell managed to escape.

Outside, there were soldiers guarding the bar. Russell: "Damn it!" Navy 1: "Do you think you can escape?" Russell was engaged in a fight with navy soldiers again. Aria aimed at the officers one by one. Aria: "Shoot! I don't have arrows anymore! What shall I do?" Aria looked at Russell while fighting. Suddenly, she saw one of the soldiers drew a dagger and approached Russell to attack from behind, while Russell was fighting another soldier. Aria: "Russell!" Aria went behind Russell to protect him, and she was stabbed by the soldier. Russell defeated his enemy at front. Russell: "Aria, what are you doing?" Aria held Russell's shoulders tightly. Nathan: "Aria!" Eduardo defeated the one who stabbed Aria. Russell: "Nathan! What's-" Russell widened his eyes due to shock when he saw Aria unconscious and stained by her own blood while being held by Nathan. Russell: "What happened to her?!" Nathan: "She was stabbed at the back!" Eduardo: "Let's go back to the ship, quick!" Russell was frozen, realizing that Aria protected him against the soldier.

Russell, Eduardo and Nathan carrying Aria went back to the Sirius. Morgan: "So, did you-" Nathan: "Christopher!" Morgan: "What happened to Aria?" Eduardo: "She protected Russell, Captain." Morgan: "But Christopher is not yet here!" Eduardo: "You! How could you let her got hurt like this?!" Morgan: "So Aria ended up protecting you instead, Russell." Russell: "I really didn't notice that an enemy planned to attack me from behind!" Thomas: "We're here! Huh? Miss Aria!" Nathan: "Christopher! Come here quick!" Christopher: "Why? What's the-" Christopher was surprised to see Aria unconscious. Christopher: "Follow me!" Nathan: "Okay."

Russell: "Doc, how's she?" Christopher: "Her wound is quite deep, but the knife used was not enough to kill a person so she will be fine." Thomas: "For now, let's trust Doc. I know that she will wake up later on." Eduardo, Nathan and Russell remained silent. Morgan: "That's a relief then. Now, I got some information about the treasure so we will have a meeting." The pirates hesitated to move. Morgan: "Okay. Only one person will guard Aria here, so the rest of you may leave now." Russell: "I'll stay with her, Captain." Nathan: "I can't let you be with her again. I'll stay." Eduardo: "She's my roommate so I'll stay with her." Russell: "Can you just trust me this time?! I swear I will protect her even more, so please leave this to me." Morgan: "Okay, Russell will stay. Guys, let's go to the navigation room." All: "Yes, Captain."

Captain Morgan and the rest of the crew held a meeting. Morgan: "Any other information about the treasure?" Thomas: "Captain, an old man said that the treasure was at an unknown island. He also didn't know the island's name." Christopher: "The certainty is that island is found at the southernmost part of the ocean." Eduardo took out the map. Eduardo: "Do you mean the island is located over here?" Eduardo pointed out the area where there were no island on it. Morgan: "Well, the name is Skull Island and we need to find that damn map in Moldor. Tomorrow, I will go to the free trade zone. Eduardo, calculate all of the possible distances towards that area." Eduardo: "Yes, Captain."

Meanwhile, Russell was staring blankly at Aria, waiting for her to be awake. Russell: "I'm sorry if I failed to protect you. As a swordsman, I am very ashamed of what happened." Russell slowly reached for Aria's hand and held onto it. He was about to close his eyes when suddenly, Aria's hand started to feel cold. Russell: "Aria?!" Russell was frightened to see Aria's body started to become transparent. Russell: "Christopher! Somebody please come in here!" Nathan heard Russell's scream and hurriedly went to the infirmary. When he entered the room, Nathan was shocked to see the bed empty. Nathan: "Russell!" Russell looked back at Nathan, teary eyed. Russell: "Aria! She disappeared!" Christopher came in. Christopher: "What happened? Where's Aria?" Russell: "Aria disappeared right in front of me! Her hand started to feel cold, and her whole body became transparent! And... and!" The two pirates were startled. Nathan: "She didn't die, right?" Christopher: "I think she went back into the future again."

Aria returned to the real world sleeping on her own bed. After a while, she regained consciousness. Aria: "Oh! My room!" Aria quickly checked her phone and found out that it was already dead. Aria: "How did I return here without knowing?" Aria remembered that she got stabbed. She checked her back in front of the mirror but there was no stab wound found. She touched the part but she didn't feel any pain. Aria: "So I was only stabbed in the game? Strange." Aria charged her phone and opened it to see the current date. Aria: "What?! It's Tuesday already?! Damn it, I was absent yesterday! Where's my bow? Ugh! I left it in the game!" Aria hurriedly changed into her school uniform and went to school.

Aria reported in the class late. Professor: "Miss Aria, you're late. And you were absent yesterday. What's wrong?" Aria: "Something came up, Professor. I'm sorry." Professor: "Okay, sit down." Aria sat on her designated chair. Irene: "Hey! What's wrong with you these days?!" Aria: "Shhh! Let's talk later."

Irene: "You owe me an explanation, Aria." Aria: "I'm sorry." Irene: "I was worried! I was calling you yesterday but you didn't answer my calls! What are you doing nowadays, huh? It's not like you to cut classes! And you were absent in your archery class either! Tristan came to me to look for you." Aria: "Tristan did?" Irene: "So tell me!" Aria: "Irene, if I tell you, will you believe me?" Irene: "Hey, what's with that serious look?" Aria: "Answer me." Irene: "Fine, I'll believe you. Now, tell me." Aria: "You know, that Pirates in Love game?" Irene: "Huh? What about it? Don't tell me... that you became addicted to it!" Aria: "That's not it! Well, when I opened the game and played it, I found myself inside that game!" Irene dropped her jaw. Aria: "You said that you will believe me, right? I was being transported there every time I was playing it! I personally met all of those six Sirius pirates! I was able to sail with them. And Eduardo is currently my roommate so I was sleeping in his room. You believe me, right?" Irene: "Wait a minute! Let me absorb all of those slowly! So, are you saying that you went inside that game? And you personally interacted with the pirates there? That's why you were missing?" Aria: "Definitely!" Irene: "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" Aria: "Irene!" Irene: "So how did you manage to return here?" Aria: "When my phone's battery will die. That's the only way I can return here." Irene: "That's awesome! But why does my game not the same as yours?" Aria: "I really don't know!" Irene: "Sigh. I wish I could go there too, so that I could meet my Russell! So, is he handsome?" Aria: "He is handsome, but everyone of them except for Thomas and Christopher treated me badly." Irene: "Because that's what always in the beginning! And then eventually, the one you chose will fall in love with you! So you chose Eduardo. I think he's really meanie." Aria: "Yeah. Um, speaking of Russell, I got stabbed there while protecting him." Irene: "What?! Seriously? What happened?" Aria: "We fought the navy but a soldier tried to attack him from behind so I protected him and got stabbed instead." Irene: "Oh no! So where is the wound?! Hey! Don't do that ever again!" Aria: "I don't have any wound. It's around here, but there was no trace of the wound." Irene: "That makes sense though, since you got stabbed in the game and not in the real world." Aria: "You're right!" Irene: "So do you plan on returning there?" Aria: "Um..." Irene: "No? Why? Don't you miss Eduardo?" Aria: "No!" Irene: "Let me go with you next time, please!" Tristan: "Aria?" Aria: "Hi, Tristan. I'm sorry if I was absent again yesterday." Tristan: "I don't care what were you up to, but as your senior, I don't tolerate tardiness in our archery class. Got it?" Aria: "Yeah, sorry." Tristan: "Come to the field now." Aria: "Okay. Irene, sorry I have to go now." Irene: "I'll go with you! I still want to listen to your story after your archery class, okay?" Aria: "Sure!" Aria went to the field. Tristan: "Aria, watch out!" Her classmate lost his balance and his elbow accidentally hit Aria's back. They fell on the ground. Classmate: "I'm sorry!" Irene: "Blood!" Aria got up from the ground. Tristan was shocked when he saw Aria's back stained by her blood. Tristan: "Aria! Your back! There's blood!" Aria: "What?" When she touched her back, she saw her hand has blood and she felt some pain from the part that was stabbed.


	6. Chapter 6

Tristan: "Let's go to the clinic!" Irene: "Aria, hang in there!" Tristan and Aria's classmate carried Aria to the clinic. The school doctor examined Aria inside. Tristan: "What happened?" Classmate: "I only bumped her from behind, but that's not enough to hurt her like that!" Irene: "(The stab wound! But that's impossible!)" The doctor came out. Irene: "Doctor, how's my friend?" Doctor: "Did your friend got stabbed?" Tristan was surprised. Tristan: "Stabbed?! Irene, is that true?" Irene: "I-I don't really know, Doc! She only reported to school today so I really don't know." Tristan: "So are you saying that she got stabbed, Doc?" Doctor: "Seeing from her wound, yes. I was confused since it seemed treated, but it also appears that the wound was still fresh." Tristan: "Is she awake now?" Doctor: "Yes. I asked her about the wound but she didn't answer." Tristan barged inside the room. Aria: "Tristan..." Tristan: "What the hell are you doing, really?" Aria: "I'm sorry, this is nothing." Tristan: "The mere fact that your parents are not here doesn't mean that you can do anything you wanted." Aria: "Tristan..." Irene: "Hey, who told you to scold my friend like that? Besides, why are you so worried about her? Haven't you forgotten that you rejected her?" Aria: "Stop it, Irene." Tristan was taken aback. Tristan: "I'm sorry if I rejected your feelings, Aria. I have my reason why I did it. I'll wait for the time that you will tell all of this to me. For now, just rest." Tristan left the room. Irene: "How could he?!" Aria: "Reasons, huh." Irene: "What? Don't tell me that you believe him? He simply doesn't like you. That's it, period." Aria: "Hey!" Irene: "Stop liking someone who doesn't like you back, Aria! It won't do anything good! By the way, why did that wound showed up here? You said when you returned here, you don't have it." Aria: "Exactly. I even pressed here but there's no pain. But when Steven pushed me accidentally earlier, this part was bumped harder and the wound showed up." Irene: "Do you think you could only heal that wound when you return there? I mean, that wound was not from here, right?" Aria: "Is that so?" Irene: "I'll help you go there. Just leave your phone charged so it won't die. Just come back here healed, okay?" Aria: "Okay. Oh!" Irene: "The blood keeps on flowing! Go in there now, or else you will run out of blood! Give me your phone." Irene opened the game on Aria's phone. Irene: "Go!" Aria pressed the play button and was transported in the game. Irene: "Aria, get well soon!"

Aria returned to the Sirius, lying on the deck. When Eduardo went outside, he saw Aria lying on the ground. Eduardo: "Aria?!" Aria slowly faced Eduardo. Aria: "Eduardo, help." Eduardo approached her but she went unconscious again while she covered her wound. Eduardo: "Christopher! Somebody help!" Russell and Christopher went to the deck. Russell: "Aria!" Christopher: "Bring her to the infirmary, hurry!"

The pirates went to the infirmary while watching Aria being treated by Christopher. Morgan: "Christopher, how's she?" Christopher: "She lost some blood, but she will be fine after this." Nathan: "That's the same wound, right?" Christopher: "Yes." Eduardo: "I don't know how she managed to return here with that condition." Morgan: "It doesn't show, but she's quite strong now." Russell held Aria's bow tightly. Russell: "I'll keep watch." Thomas: "I have nothing to do now, so I'll stay here too." Nathan: "I'll cook some porridge for her." Nathan went outside. Morgan: "Russell and Thomas, make sure to guard her properly." Russell: "Yes, Captain." Christopher patted Russell's shoulder and left together with Morgan. Eduardo stayed as well, watching Aria sleeping. Russell: "Please be fine."

The next morning, Aria finally woke up and found Eduardo and Russell sleeping. Aria: "Perhaps, did they guard me here?" Eduardo has awaken. Eduardo: "Aria, how are you feeling?" Aria: "Eduardo, I'm feeling better now. Thanks for staying next to me." Russell has awaken. Russell: "Aria! Thank goodness, you're okay now!" Aria: "Russell... (Why is he like this? He must be feeling guilty.)" Russell: "I'll go to Nathan to get you some food!" Russell hurriedly went outside. Eduardo: "That childish brat, if he had been more careful last time, this won't happen." Aria: "Eduardo, please don't blame Russell. It's not his fault." Eduardo: "Yeah, it's your fault for shielding Russell." Aria: "Sorry. If you or the rest of Sirius pirates were in that situation, I would have done the same." Eduardo: "You won't be able to do that if I was in that situation." Russell and Nathan entered the room. Nathan: "Aria, eat this." Aria: "Thanks, Nathan." Aria ate the porridge. Russell: "I'm sorry, Aria. I should have protected you that time." Aria: "It's okay, Russell. It's not your fault." Nathan: "You're spoiling him, Aria." Russell: "What?!" Aria: "Heehee." The three pirates were shocked. Aria: "Why?" Nathan: "It's because it's my first time to see you smile like that." Russell: "You think so too, Nathan?" Aria: "Really? It's because you always treated me rudely since I came on board." Eduardo: "It's because you're a woman. We don't carry woman on our ship." Aria: "I know that." Aria gave the empty bowl back to Nathan. Nathan: "Huh?! You had the strength to eat like that?" Aria: "Your food is very delicious so I can't help it. Can I ask for more?" Nathan: "Sure, just wait." Aria: "Thanks, Nathan!" Nathan went outside to get some porridge. Russell: "Wait for a while, Aria. I'll be right back too." Aria: "Okay." Russell left. Eduardo: "Hmmm." Aria: "What is it?" Eduardo: "So do you like Russell? Or Nathan?" Aria: "Huh? What was that question all about?" Eduardo: "Don't misunderstand me. It's just that I wanted somehow to avoid the romance possible inside this ship, or else it will distract the balance of the discipline." Aria: "Oh... I see." Eduardo kept quiet. Aria: "(So that's his reason.) Don't worry, I won't confess ever again to someone else. My confession to you was the last." Eduardo looked at Aria. Nathan: "It's here." Aria: "Um, very delicious!" Nathan: "Take your time." Christopher came in. Christopher: "Hi, Aria. How are you?" Aria: "Hi, Christopher. As you can see, I'm fine now." Christopher: "I see, does your wound still hurt?" Aria: "A little, but not as painful as earlier. Thank you." Christopher: "No big deal. That's the duty of a doctor." Russell suddenly barged in. Russell: "Aria, here. Your bow." Russell handed the bow to Aria. Aria: "Oh, you kept my bow! Thanks, Russell." Russell smiled. Aria: "(Huh? Russell... smiled?)"

After a while, Aria went out of the bed. Thomas: "Hi, Miss Aria! You okay now? Can you walk now?" Aria: "Yes, Thomas. Don't worry." Thomas: "But don't do some work first, okay? Your wound should be healed completely first." Aria: "Okay. Thanks, Thomas." Russell: "Aria!" Aria: "Oh, do you need something, Russell?" Russell: "No. You don't have to work too. Um..." Aria: "Yes?" Russell: "I saw you disappeared the other night. When you disappeared like that, where did you go?" Aria: "I found myself lying on my bed, in my room." Russell: "What does your room look like?" Aria: "It's only a simple room, less of decors and stuff. But you know, when I woke up, my wound disappeared." Russell: "What? So how come it appeared again?" Aria: "When I went to school, one of my classmates bumped me from behind, so that wound came back." Russell: "That's really strange, huh?" Aria: "And my wound is not healing there, so I decided to come back to heal it." Russell: "What? You mean, only Doc can treat that?" Aria: "Looks like it." Russell: "Say, Aria." Aria: "Yes?" Russell: "When you returned there, do you still want to come back here?" Aria stopped. Russell: "I don't know, but when I saw you disappeared like that, I was very afraid. Can you..." Aria looked at Russell. Russell: "Can you stay here with us, Aria?" Aria: "(Huh? What's with Russell? Why is he asking me to stay?)" Eduardo heard what Russell has said. Christopher: "Eduardo." Eduardo: "What?" Christopher: "Don't you want Aria to stay here?" Eduardo: "But she has her own life. Besides, I'm not like Russell who is childish." Christopher: "Is that so? But our ship has changed since she came. Everyone was more cheerful than before, especially Nathan. He talked more now." Eduardo looked at Aria and Russell again. Aria: "I thought you guys don't want me here?" Russell: "Actually, I just realized that having a woman on board isn't bad at all. Don't worry, from now on, I will protect you." Aria: "Thank you, Russell. Your words made me feel at ease now." Russell: "Is that so?" Russell and Aria smiled at each other.

Aria: "Nathan." Nathan: "Oh, what's up?" Aria: "I'm here to peel potatoes." Nathan: "No, I won't let you do any work as of now." Aria: "But I feel better now." Nathan: "Stop insisting. Doc told us that." Aria: "Uh, but I'm bored." Nathan: "Just wait there." Aria: "Sigh. Okay." Nathan: "Aria..." Aria: "Yes?" Nathan: "After your wound heals, you will probably return to your world, right?" Aria: "Huh? (Why does everybody asking me that?)" Nathan: "Can you still come here?" Aria: "Of course. I will come here after the school year. I will spend my vacation here!" Nathan: "How long is it?" Aria: "Um, maybe ten days from now." Nathan: "By the time you will come here again, we're going to the Skull Island." Aria: "Skull Island?" Nathan: "To get the treasure." Aria: "Oh, I see!" Nathan: "But I'm not interested in treasures." Aria: "Huh? But why? Pirates really into them, right?" Nathan: "Because I have a different goal." Aria: "A different goal? What is it?" Nathan: "I am looking for someone." Aria: "Who?" Nathan paused for a while before he answered. Nathan: "A friend of mine."

In the present time, Tristan was drawing a portrait of a woman. Tristan: "I'll find you no matter what, Celine."


	7. Chapter 7

Aria: "Was something happened to your friend?" Nathan: "She disappeared." Aria: "(She... So his friend is a woman.) So you're looking for her by travelling?" Nathan: "Yeah. This is a great help since we're going to different places." Aria: "So you haven't found her yet?" Nathan: "No clue." Aria: "If you had found her, will you stop travelling?" Nathan: "No. If she's alive and well then that's enough for me." Aria: "I see."

As Nathan and Aria went outside from the kitchen, they heard Russell and Eduardo arguing. Aria: "Huh? What's happening?" Nathan: "Tsk. Let's go there." Russell: "Why don't you want her to stay, Eduardo?" Eduardo: "Your brain is as immature as a child so you will never understand." Russell: "Just tell me right away!" Christopher: "Guys, you don't have to yell at each other." Eduardo: "Can't you see, Russell? She does not belong here in the first place. We don't know how she's coming back and forth here. She's not a pirate. Do you want to put her life at risk again while she's travelling with us?" Thomas: "Miss Aria..." Russell and Eduardo stopped arguing. Morgan: "Since she is here, she should know all about this." Aria: "About what, Captain?" Morgan: "If we will let you stay here or not." Aria kept quiet. Morgan: "Do you want to continue coming here or not?" Aria looked at them one by one. Morgan: "We found the portal to your world, Aria." Nathan: "Portal?" Christopher: "This strange looking thing." Christopher showed them a cell phone. Aria: "That's my phone!" Aria grabbed her phone from Christopher. Thomas: "Your phone?" Aria: "Yeah, but where did you find this? How did it end up here?" Morgan: "Christopher found that in the infirmary." Eduardo: "You said that that's your way to go here, right?" Aria: "Yes." Aria looked at her phone, but it was not functioning. Morgan: "We can throw that thing in the ocean, so make up your mind now." Russell: "I won't let her go back, Captain!" Aria: "I want to stay here, Captain." Eduardo shook his head as he faced Morgan. Morgan: "I'm sorry, Aria." Morgan looked at Nathan, and the latter nodded. Nathan suddenly grabbed Aria's phone. Aria: "Nathan!" Eduardo: "As a crew, you should follow Captain's orders." Aria: "No! Give me that back!" Russell: "Nathan!" Christopher stopped Russell. As Nathan was about to throw the phone into the ocean, he was shocked as he saw something on it. Morgan: "Nathan, what's the matter?" Nathan was looking at the phone, and his hand was shaking. Aria: "Give me that!" Nathan: "You..." Aria: "Huh?" Nathan: "Why do you have Celine's photo on your phone?" Aria: "Celine? Who is she?" Eduardo: "Celine? Your fianceé?" Aria: "What?" Aria looked at her phone and was surprised to see it functioning. Aria: "You mean, this woman?" Nathan: "Where is she?!" Aria: "Huh? This is me." Nathan: "What?" Aria: "This is my phone so the woman on this photo is me!" Christopher: "Can I see it, Aria?" Aria showed Christopher her phone. Christopher: "I see. That woman was really Celine." Aria: "Are you kidding me? I said this is me!" Nathan was quiet. Eduardo saw the photo. Eduardo: "If that is really you, then why does everybody else here saying that she's Celine?" Aria: "This photo was taken few years ago. I was wearing a medieval dress here because we were having a stage play in our school at that time." Morgan: "That's amazing. You really looked like Nathan's fianceé in that outfit." Aria: "So where is Celine now?" Nathan went inside. Christopher: "Nathan was looking for her, Aria." Aria: "Then the friend that he's referring to... was her." Thomas: "She also joined us on board when she met Nathan at the port before." Eduardo: "But suddenly, she disappeared without even a trace." Aria: "I get it now." Russell: "Now that I look at you, you really look like Celine!" Thomas: "I think that's the reason why Nathan was very nice to you." Morgan: "I don't know all of the details but, I'm sorry. We really have to let you go, Aria." Russell: "I'm sorry, Captain, but I'm disobeying you this time." Morgan: "Russell." Russell: "I challenge you to a duel!" Everyone was startled. Aria: "Russell!" Morgan: "A duel, huh?" Russell: "Yeah! If I win, Aria will stay here as she likes, but if I lose, she will go back to her time." Aria: "Russell, no." Morgan: "All right. I accept your challenge." Russell: "Good." Aria: "Russell, no! I can't let you do that!" Russell: "Don't worry. I want you to stay as much as you want to stay here." Morgan: "Eduardo, take us to an uninhabited island." Eduardo: "Yes, Captain." Aria: "No, Captain!" Morgan and everybody else left except for Christopher and Aria. Aria: "I'll convince Captain to stop the duel." Christopher: "That's the matter that you can't do anything about." Christopher was about to leave but he was stopped by Aria. Aria: "Christopher..." Christopher: "What is it?" Aria: "Can you tell me about Celine?"

Christopher and Aria talked about Celine. Christopher: "When Celine met Nathan few years ago, Nathan decided to quit as a pirate and marry Celine. However, when we went to a port, Nathan came and told us that Celine was missing for a few days already. That's how he returned as a pirate, and he was still looking for her until now." Aria: "So you haven't found her yet." Christopher: "That's right." Aria: "Maybe Nathan loves her so much." Christopher: "Seems like it. But how come Celine looks really like you?" Aria: "I really don't know. That's me, all right?" Christopher: "Okay." Aria: "I'll go to Russell." Christopher: "Aria, wait!"

Aria knocked on Russell's door. Russell: "Who is it?" Aria: "It's me." Russell opened the door. Aria: "Please back out from the duel." Russell: "I can't. I was the one who challenged Captain to a duel. Can't you just root for me so that you can stay here?" Aria: "I don't want you or Captain to get hurt because of me!" Russell: "Sigh." Aria: "Why do you want me to stay, Russell?" Russell looked at her with intense eyes. Russell: "Aria..." Aria: "Yes?" Russell: "At first, I didn't realize this. But when you saved my life like that, it's the first time I felt that someone really cared for me." Aria: "What are you trying to say?" Russell: "I think... I like you, Aria." Aria was surprised at Russell's confession. Aria: "Russell..." Russell: "So I don't want you to leave the ship. Can you do that for me?" Aria smiled to him. Aria: "(I'm sorry, but I won't let you get hurt because of me.)"

In the present... Tristan: "Hey, where is Aria?" Irene: "I don't know, Tristan." Tristan: "I thought you are her friend." Irene: "I bet she's still resting." Tristan: "Are you hiding something from me?" Irene: "What? Why would I do that?" Tristan: "Never mind." Irene: "Tristan! You dropped something." Irene picked up a piece of paper. Irene: "Huh? Aria?" Tristan quickly grabbed the paper. Irene: "You're drawing Aria's portrait, huh?" Tristan showed Irene the portrait and pointed out the name written below. Irene: "Celine?" Tristan: "That's right. She's not Aria, okay?" Tristan left the classroom. Irene: "Geez, he's keeping it from me. Celine, huh?"

After a day, the Sirius arrived at the uninhabited island. Aria: "Do they really have to do this?" Eduardo: "It's suicidal to challenge Captain into a duel." Aria: "What?! I can't let them fight with each other!" Eduardo held Aria's arm. Aria: "Eduardo!" Eduardo: "Are you going to save Russell again?" Aria: "Huh? Not only him, but also Captain!" Eduardo: "You really like Russell." Aria: "That's!" Christopher: "Stop it, guys." Aria saw Nathan staring at them. Aria: "(Nathan, he wasn't talking to me like before. I will talk to him after this.)" Morgan: "Are you ready, Russell?" Russell: "Bring it on!" Aria: "Oh no! They're really doing it!" As Morgan and Russell drew their swords, Aria went between them. Thomas: "Miss Aria!" Aria: "Stop this!" Russell: "Aria..." Morgan: "Please move aside." Aria: "Captain, I will return to my world and won't come back here anymore." The pirates were stunned by Aria's words.


	8. Chapter 8

Russell: "What did you say?" Aria: "I am coming back to where I was from so stop this fight immediately!" Morgan put down his sword first. Russell: "Captain!" Aria: "I'll do what I said so please lower your sword now, Russell." Russell left with no choice but to do it. Morgan: "Men, go back to the ship." All: "Yes, Captain." Morgan: "Aria..." Aria: "Captain?" Morgan: "Just keep in mind that I am doing this for your own good. We only think of your safety." Aria: "I understand that, Captain." Aria followed Morgan on the way to Sirius.

As she went to the deck, Aria saw Russell on the mast. Aria: "Russell..." Russell ignored her. Aria: "Are you mad at me?" Russell went down and faced Aria. Russell: "You didn't trust me in the end." Aria: "I don't want you to get hurt!" Russell: "Even so, I wanted to fight for you until the end." Aria: "You don't have-" Russell: "Forget it." Russell went inside.

Aria went inside Eduardo's room quietly. Eduardo: "You're here?" Aria went to her cabinet without responding to Eduardo. Eduardo: "Hey, I'm talking to you." Aria continued to pack her things silently. Eduardo: "Aria!" Aria: "Aren't you happy now?" Eduardo: "What are you saying?" Aria: "I will leave this ship for good. Are you happy now? Satisfied?" Aria went outside the room angrily. Eduardo: "Aria!"

Aria decided to see Nathan but was bumped by Christopher instead. Christopher: "Aria, where are you going?" Aria: "Hi, Doc. I want to see Nathan." Christopher: "Oh, I see. Okay then." Aria: "Thanks." Christopher: "Aria..." Aria: "Yes?" Christopher: "I just want you to know that we do not want you to leave the ship. However, we have to sacrifice something in order to gain something." Aria: "Christopher..." Christopher smiled at her and left. Aria entered the kitchen to see Nathan. Aria: "Nathan..." Nathan: "Do you need anything?" Nathan continued to slice the meat without facing Aria. Aria: "No, I wanted to help you." Nathan: "I don't need any help right now. I'm fine." Aria: "Do you really believe that that woman was Celine?" Nathan stopped slicing. Aria: "That photo was me." Nathan: "If you don't have anything you need, please leave." Aria: "I don't understand why you are upset. I didn't do anything." Nathan: "I'm sorry. I was just preoccupied since I saw that photo. I thought it was her." Aria: "Sorry to disappoint you." Nathan: "But, are you really leaving?" Aria: "All of you wanted that, right?" Nathan: "Actually, we do not want you to leave. However, Captain doesn't want to put your life at risk." Aria: "But I can protect myself. I am very skilled in archery as well!" Nathan: "Aria, that is not always guaranteed." Aria: "I know, Nathan. Besides, this is Captain's order. By the way, can I use your oven?" Nathan: "Sure, but what will you do?" Aria: "Can't say for now. You will know soon." Nathan: "Okay." After a while, Aria baked six small cakes and Nathan finished preparing dinner. Nathan: "Cakes?" Aria: "Yeah! Are they beautiful?" Nathan: "Kinda girlish, but it's nice. However, the taste should be better." Aria: "Don't worry, I am sure that these are delicious!" Nathan smiled in affirmation.

Thomas called the other Sirius crew for dinner. Russell: "As always, Nate's cooking is delicious!" Eduardo: "Huh? Cakes?" Thomas: "Eduardo's right! There are cakes! Did Nathan made these too?" Russell: "Huh? Of course! Who will make them if Nathan didn't anyway?" Nathan: "Aria made them." Morgan: "Aria did?" Russell: "Wow, so Aria knows how to bake cakes too! I wonder if they are also tasty." Aria: "Try saying that after you eat it." Russell: "I was just joking." Eduardo: "Such a kid." Russell: "What did you say?!" Christopher: "Eduardo, Russell, we're supposed to eat." Aria distributed each cake to each of the Sirius crew. Aria: "I baked these cakes as a sign of my gratitude for taking care of me here. These will be my parting gift for you guys." The pirates kept quiet and looked at Aria sadly. Thomas: "So are you really leaving the ship, Miss Aria?" Aria: "Yes. I'll be missing all of you. Don't worry, I will never forget all of you as I return to the real world." Russell: "Aria..." Aria: "Please eat the cake as soon as you're done eating the dinner." Aria stood up from her seat. Morgan: "Hey, where are you going?" Aria: "I forgot, I still have something to do. I'll be right back, Captain!" Aria hurriedly went inside. Nathan: "Tears..." Christopher: "Tears?" Nathan: "I saw her tears."

Inside Eduardo's room, Aria cried quietly.

Meanwhile, the Sirius crew only stared at their cake. Thomas: "Why is everybody not eating the cakes?" Russell: "You are not eating yours too." Thomas: "Don't you think Miss Aria will get mad if we do not eat this?" Morgan: "This is her gift to us. This is something we should not get rid of." Nathan: "Captain." Morgan: "Huh?" Nathan: "Do we really have to let her go?" Russell: "Nathan's right! You also don't want her to go, right?" Morgan: "I understand all of you, but do you want her to get hurt again like that? Aria is not a pirate. Moreover, she is not from our world, our time. We cannot let our selfish thoughts to hinder her life." Nathan: "But when I saw her tears slowly fell down, I was hurt." Eduardo: "Nathan..." Morgan took a deep breath. Nathan: "If we can protect Aria very well, then can you reconsider this, Captain?" Morgan: "How far can you protect her, Nathan?" Nathan: "I am willing to give up my life just to protect her." Christopher: "Nathan!" All of the pirates were surprised by Nathan's statement. Morgan: "Why?" Nathan was taken aback. Morgan: "Why are you willing to give up your life for her?" Nathan didn't answer. Aria: "Excuse me." Russell: "Aria!" Nathan: "Eat your dinner now." Aria: "Why are you not eating the cake? Is it not good?" The pirates looked at each other. Aria: "Oh, you don't have to lie to me. I can bake again, you know." Russell: "That's not it, Aria!" Aria: "Huh? Then why?" Thomas: "Because it is so precious that we cannot afford to lose it." Aria: "I see, but you really have to eat it, or else it will spoil. (I guess I have to give them something not perishable.) Um, Captain!" Morgan: "Yes?" Aria: "Can we stop by the port as soon as possible?" Morgan: "We will arrive at the port by tomorrow, since we have to replenish our supplies. But why are you asking?" Aria: "I want to go shopping!" Eduardo: "Shopping?" Morgan: "Of course you can! But make sure to bring any one of them with you." Aria: "Oh, it's okay. I can-" Nathan: "I'll go with you." Aria: "Nathan?" Russell: "No, you can't! You have to buy our food supplies so I will go with Aria instead." Nathan: "What?" Eduardo: "I cannot just let you be with her again, Russell. Aria, I will go with you." Russell: "No, let me Eduardo!" Morgan: "Sheesh, here they are again. Aria, choose who you want." Aria: "Um... I will choose Eduardo." Russell: "Damn it." Aria: "Sorry, Nathan, Russell. He's my roommate after all." Morgan: "Then it's settled. Eduardo, be with Aria tomorrow." Eduardo: "Yes, Captain." Thomas: "I guess we can eat the cake now." Christopher: "I agree." Aria: "Please do!"

Aria and Eduardo were on their way to their room. Eduardo: "Thanks for choosing me." Aria: "Oh that? Yeah." As Aria was about to open the door, Eduardo held her hand. Aria: "Why?" Eduardo: "Wait." Aria: "What's the matter?" Eduardo suddenly hugged Aria from behind. Aria: "Eduardo!" Eduardo: "Can't you just treat me like the way you treat everybody here? Actually, it's not bad that you're here with us." Aria was surprised. Aria: "Huh? Why are you asking me that? It's not like you to say that." Eduardo freed from his embrace. Eduardo: "Forget it." Eduardo opened the door and went inside, leaving Aria behind.

Confused, Aria went to the kitchen instead. She saw Nathan sitting on a chair. Nathan: "What are you doing here?" Aria: "Oh, I thought you were preparing something." Nathan: "No." Aria sat in front of Nathan. Aria: "I'm sorry if I didn't choose you. I only wanted to spend time with Eduardo since we were not really getting along well ever since I came. You know that, right?" Nathan: "It's okay." Aria: "Nathan..." Nathan: "Do you believe him?" Aria: "About what?" Nathan: "That he doesn't want you to leave." Aria: "Um, yeah." Nathan: "It's not that I don't believe him, but Eduardo is a person who doesn't change his heart so easily." Aria: "Is that so? Then he's not being sincere to me?" Nathan: "He rejected you, right?" Aria: "You... You don't have to say that." Nathan: "Eduardo was always thinking carefully before he will say or do anything." Aria: "I have to go now." Nathan: "Why don't you believe me?" Aria: "Nathan..." Nathan went to the fridge to get some water. Aria started to became transparent. Aria: "(Oh no, I'm going to disappear! Where's my phone?)" Nathan: "I don't want you to assume or expect again from him, Aria." Aria didn't reply. Nathan turned back to her. Nathan: "Aria, you-" Aria: "Nathan!" Aria became transparent. Nathan: "What's happening to you?" Aria: "I am leaving this world, Nathan." Nathan: "No, you can't!" Nathan managed to grabbed Aria's arm, and the two of them disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Eduardo was getting pissed off as Aria hasn't arrived yet. Eduardo: "It's late!" When he went to the kitchen, he saw nobody there. Eduardo decided to check Nathan's room. Eduardo: "Nathan..." He knocked four times already but there was no answer.

Aria was shocked to see Nathan with her in the real world. Aria: "Nathan! How did you...?" Nathan: "Where are we?" Nathan looked around the room. Nathan: "I don't think we were still on the ship." Aria touched Nathan's cheek. Nathan: "Hey, what are you doing?" Aria: "You're real! You're not an illusion!" Nathan: "Of course I am! I managed to held your arm back then." Aria: "Huh? Then you were capable of coming into this world, too. Wait, you are because you held me?" Nathan: "Very strange. Anyways, where are we?" Aria: "Actually, we are in my friend's room." Nathan: "What?! How did the hell happened?" Aria: "So do you believe me now? This world is where I came from." Irene: "I'll get it, Mom!" Nathan: "Who's that?" Aria: "Shoot! It's Irene! Hide behind the cabinet for a while!" Nathan hurriedly hid himself inside Irene's cabinet. Irene: "What the?! Aria! You scared me!" Aria: "Irene. Why did I come here?" Irene: "Have you forgotten? You left your phone to me when we were at the hospital so that I can monitor your phone. But why are you here already?" Irene checked Aria's phone. Irene: "That's strange. Your phone still has enough power." Aria: "Huh? But I also have my phone with me inside the game!" Irene: "That's impossible. You didn't bring this with you!" Aria: "I know, right." Irene: "Wait for a while, Aria." Irene approached her cabinet. Aria: "(Shoot! Nathan's in there!) Irene!" Irene: "Yes?" Aria blocked the cabinet. Irene: "I have to get something there." Aria: "Um, I can get it for you." Irene: "What?" Aria: "(Oh no, I'm saying nonsense!)" Irene: "Step aside, you silly." Irene saw Nathan inside as she opened the cabinet. Irene: "Yaaaaaaa!" Aria: "Shhhh! Irene!" Irene: "Who are you?!" Nathan: "Tsk." Irene's Mom: "Irene, what happened?" Aria: "This is Nathan! You know Nathan, right?" Irene: "Nathan?" Aria: "Yeah, Nathan! He went here with me!" Nathan: "Hey, what's going on?" Mom: "Irene? I'm going there." Irene: "Oh, Nathan! Oh no, mom is coming!" Aria: "It's because you screamed so loud!" Irene: "Both of you, hide inside the restroom first!" Nathan: "What the hell is going on?" Irene: "Hurry!" Aria grabbed Nathan to the restroom. Mom: "Why did you scream?" Irene: "Sorry, Mom. I only saw a rat. Here is your scarf." Mom: "You scared me. Okay then, let's continue eating." Irene: "You go ahead, Mom. I'll just fix these things." Mom: "Hurry." Irene: "Okay! Phew! That was close. Aria, you two can go out now." Aria and Nathan went out. Irene: "It's not safe here, Aria." Nathan: "Why do we have to hide from your mother?" Irene: "It's because she will ask me on how the two of you managed to come inside my room without passing the front door. That's a hassle." Aria: "Sorry, Irene." Irene: "It's okay. By the way, you said that you're Nathan, right? It's really cool to see you in person!" Nathan: "In person?" Aria: "I told you, I was playing the game when I was transported into your world." Nathan: "Game?" Irene opened the game in her phone. Irene: "Look!" Irene showed Nathan the game's main page. Nathan: "Hey, that's us!" Irene: "You are very famous among girls here in Japan!" Nathan: "What?" Irene: "But when Aria played the game, her experience was extraordinary compared to us. She literally went inside your world." Nathan: "I... I can't believe this." Aria: "I was telling the truth from the beginning." Nathan: "But, if we were a part of a game, then we are not real." Aria and Irene looked at him. Nathan: "Our existence to you in this world is not real." Aria: "Who cares? For me, you are real." Irene: "That's right!" Nathan: "Aria..." Nathan smiled at her. Nathan: "But why?" Aria: "What do you mean why?" Nathan: "Why do these things happening to us, Aria?" Irene: "I was wondering that, too!" Aria: "Now that you say it." Irene: "Um, please wait here until my mom goes out." Aria: "Nathan, you can stay in my home." Nathan: "Is that okay?" Aria: "Yeah. Then you can return to Sirius once we get there." Nathan: "Okay."

As Eduardo opened his eyes, he was surprised to see his bed empty. Eduardo: "Now where did she go this time?" Eduardo went outside. Russell: "Eduardo! Have you seen Nathan?" Eduardo: "Why?" Russell: "He's not in the kitchen! He's not in his room either!" Eduardo: "What? How about Aria?" Christopher: "Aria?" Eduardo: "She didn't return to my room last night." Christopher: "No way!" Morgan: "Men, prepare to dock as we are approaching the port." Thomas: "We have a problem, Captain!" Morgan: "Geez, what is it now?" Russell: "Nathan and Aria disappeared!" Morgan: "What? Nathan?!" Christopher: "Did Aria bring Nathan with her?" Thomas: "Captain, what are we going to do now?" Morgan took a deep breath.

Irene: "Guys, you can go outside now." Aria: "Thank goodness." Irene: "I'll go with you!" The three went out of the house. Aria: "Nathan, from here, we can only walk a short distance to reach my house." Nathan was amazed of what he saw outside. Nathan: "The houses here have new styles compared to those in towns in our world." Aria: "Yeah. The ships here are made of iron and metals." Nathan: "What? Iron and metals? How could those materials float?" Irene: "Aria's right. Nowadays you cannot see ships made of wood anymore." Aria: "But I'm not expert about how the ships were built so I really don't know. Do you want to go to ports here, Nathan?" Nathan: "Yeah! I want to see the ships here." Aria: "Okay, let's do that." Irene: "By the way, Aria." Aria: "Yes?" Irene: "I am telling you this because I was wondering what Tristan is really up to these days." Aria: "Why?" Irene: "I saw a portrait of you in his belongings." Aria: "Portrait of me?" Nathan listened to the conversation very well. Irene: "Yeah! That was really you so I insisted it. However, he strongly denied it and told me a lame excuse. He showed me that that woman's name is Celine, and not you." Aria and Nathan froze. Nathan: "What did you say?" Irene: "Huh?" Aria was still in shock. Irene: "He said that woman's name is Celine. But that drawing was definitely Aria! It's really her!" Nathan: "Where is this friend of yours?!" Irene: "Why do the two of you acting like this? He's just denying it!" Aria: "How... How did he know about Celine?" Nathan: "Bring us to that person!" Irene: "So... that means, he's telling the truth?" Aria: "Nathan, calm down." Irene: "Aria, do you know Celine?" Aria: "Nathan knows her, but I was mistakenly known as Celine too." Nathan: "Where is that guy?" Irene: "I really don't know where he lives, but we can see him at school." Nathan: "I need to talk to that guy." Irene: "I understand. You can see him on two days." Nathan: "Two days?" Aria: "Oh, so today's Saturday. There's no classes, Nathan." Nathan: "I understand." Irene: "But, who is this Celine?" Nathan: "Celine was my ex-fianceé." Irene: "Fianceé? Then, do you mean...?" Aria: "Yeah. Celine came from their world." Irene: "What?! But how did Tristan...?" Aria: "That's why I need to find that out, too. (I also wanted to know why this woman resembled me so much.)"

Aria and Nathan arrived at the former's house. Aria: "Come in." Nathan: "Is there anyone here?" Aria: "I'm alone here. My mom is working abroad so she's not here." Nathan: "Then how do you live?" Aria: "She was sending me money from time to time, don't worry." Nathan: "Where do I sleep?" Aria: "Huh? I thought that you will return to Sirius." Nathan: "No, not yet. I need to talk to your friend about Celine." Aria: "Oh, but do you think you need to inform them first? They were looking for you at this moment." Nathan: "But I don't know how to go back there alone." Aria: "Okay, I'll go with you." Nathan: "Wait, what if they won't let me come back here anymore? No, we will wait until Monday." Aria: "Are you sure?" Nathan: "Yeah. Aria, where's the kitchen?" Aria: "Over there." Nathan: "Can I use it for a while?" Aria: "Sure! It's good to have a chef in my home. Heehee." Nathan: "Be sure to help me." Aria: "Of course!"

Aria and Nathan ate dinner together. Aria: "With these little ingredients, you cooked some delicious food! You're really awesome!" Nathan: "Heh." Aria: "Nathan, aren't you bothered?" Nathan: "About what?" Aria: "Celine was able to come here. I don't know how." Nathan: "Could it be, that she's probably here?" Aria: "That's possible. But then..." Nathan: "What?" Aria: "Tristan... He looks like you." Nathan was surprised.

Tristan was staring at Celine's portrait that he had drawn. Tristan: "I haven't realized this before, but she does look like Aria. Celine, where are you now?"

Nathan: "Aria, where did you-" Nathan saw Aria already sleeping. Nathan: "How could she managed to live here alone?" Nathan fixed Aria's blanket. He continued to stare at Aria's face. Nathan slowly reached out for Aria's face but he stopped himself and went outside the room. Aria slowly opened her eyes and touched her chest. Aria: "Why does my heart beat so fast?"


	10. Chapter 10

Aria: "Hmm? Something smells good!" Aria was surprised as she woke up. Aria: "Oh, I forgot I was here already." Aria went downstairs. Aria: "Nathan! What are you doing?" Nathan: "I'm cooking breakfast, can't you see?" Aria: "That's not what I meant. You don't need to cook breakfast for me." Nathan: "Its okay, I'm used to do this anyway. So who does the cooking if you're alone here?" Aria: "I don't have time to cook so I'm eating at school." Nathan: "At least you should wake up early." Aria: "Nathan!" Nathan: "Huh?" Aria: "Do you want to go to port?" Nathan: "Sure I'd love to!" Aria: "Alright then, but before that I will buy you some clothes." Nathan: "Oh, right."

The Sirius has arrived in Moldor. Russell: "Ah, I can't live this way. Nathan has to be here!" Morgan: "So are they still not coming back?" Christopher: "What shall we do, Captain?" Morgan: "We have no choice but to wait for him to come back."

Aria and Nathan arrived at the port. Nathan: "Wow! So these are the ships in your time! I don't see any wooden ships anymore." Aria: "Isn't it amazing, Nathan? Even these ships are made of iron, they can still float." Nathan: "Somehow, I feel nostalgic when I'm here." When Aria faced the side, she saw an unexpected person. Aria: "Tristan?" Nathan: "Who?" Aria: "What is he doing here?" Nathan saw Tristan standing. Nathan: "Is that guy your friend who knows Celine?" Aria: "Right! Let's ask him!" Nathan: "Hurry!" Aria and Nathan approached Tristan. Aria: "Tristan!" Tristan looked at her. Tristan: "Aria? What are you doing here?" Tristan glanced at Nathan, while Nathan did the same. Tristan: "Who...?" Nathan was surprised to see Tristan. Tristan: "I... I couldn't believe it. Its like I'm facing right now in front of the mirror." Aria: "(I was right all along! Nathan and Tristan really did look like each other!)" Nathan: "Who are you? How did you meet Celine?" Tristan was startled. Tristan: "You... How did you...?" Nathan: "I'm the one who's asking you right now!" Aria: "Nathan, calm down." Tristan: Who is this person, Aria?" Aria: "Please answer him, Tristan. How did you meet Celine?" Tristan: "Why? Who are you to her?" Nathan: "I was her fiancé." Tristan: "What?!" Aria: "Tristan, do you know where she is now?" Tristan: "Aria, how did you meet this guy?" Nathan: "Don't mess with me!" Aria: "Nathan, calm down please. Why are you asking me all of a sudden?" Tristan: "This guy is not from this world." Aria and Nathan were surprised. Aria: "So, are you telling us that..." Tristan: "Yes, I know that Celine is from the other world as well." Nathan: "Where is she?" Tristan: "That fact that you said that means you didn't meet her either." Nathan: "What?" Tristan: "Celine was not here. She didn't come back a year ago." Nathan: "A year ago, she disappeared." Tristan: "Disappeared?!" Nathan: "I am a pirate. My comrades and I were sought by the navy, so all we did was to escape. But when we returned to the port of my place, our place, she didn't come to meet us. I looked for her there but she was not there too." Tristan remained silent. Aria: "You... How did you meet her?" Tristan: "I met her here. She told me everything, since she was asking for help on how to return to your time. But she didn't mention that she had a fiancé." Nathan: "So you're saying that she disappeared here." Tristan: "Not at all. What I'm saying is that she disappeared in your time." Nathan: "What?" Tristan: "Celine definitely went back in your time. I saw her passed through a portal. That's why I am here everyday, hoping to see her again." Aria looked at Tristan sadly. Aria: "Why? Why are you doing that?" Tristan: "Because I love her, Aria." Aria was taken aback. Nathan saw Aria stepping backwards. Tristan: "That's why I rejected your confession. I wasn't able to return your feelings for me because I still love her. I hope that you can understand that." Nathan looked at Aria, who was holding back her tears. Tristan looked at Nathan. Tristan: "I want to go with you." Nathan: "What are you saying?" Tristan: "I will help you look for her. But when we find her, I will not going to give her to you." Nathan was quiet, while looking at Aria. Tristan: "Aria, how did you meet him? Did you go to their time? That's why you're missing classes recently?" Aria: "Yes." Tristan: "Let me go with you, Aria. I want to look for Celine, too!" Nathan: "I won't allow that." Tristan: "Why?" Nathan: "Aren't you really aware? Do you really have to reject her twice?! Aren't you even aware of what she feels right now?!" Aria: "Nathan..." Tristan looked at her. Tristan: "Aria, I'm sorry, I-" Nathan: "You can have Celine." Tristan: "What was that supposed to mean?" Nathan: "I am not in love with her. But, I won't let you hurt Aria again." Nathan tugged Aria's arm back. Nathan: "Let's go." Tristan was left behind, watching Aria and Nathan disappeared from his sight.

Nathan: "We have to go back, Aria." Aria: "Yeah, I know." Aria took out her phone. Aria: "Let's go to Irene. I will entrust this again to her while I was away." Nathan: "Okay, let's do that." Nathan stared at her quietly. Aria: "What is it?" Nathan: "Are you okay?" Aria: "Yes." Nathan: "Um, actually..." Aria: "Nathan?" Nathan: "You can call me something aside from my name." Aria: "What do you mean?" Nathan: "Nickname." Aria thought for a while. Aria: "Something like Nate?" Nathan blushed. Aria: "Is that okay, Nate? Nate... Nate..." Nathan: "You don't have to say it many times." Aria: "Okay, Nate! Heehee." Nathan smiled. Nathan: "But, why does Tristan look exactly like me?" Aria: "I thought about it, too. (And Celine also looked like me. Why is that?)"

Aria and Nathan arrived at Irene's house. Irene: "So, that was the whole story Tristan told you?" Aria: "Yeah, although he didn't told us why Celine was able to travel in our time, and what did she do here." Nathan: "That isn't important. We have to return to my time." Irene: "Don't worry, I will monitor your phone, Aria." Aria: "Thanks, Irene." Aria opened the game in her phone. Irene: "Nathan, please protect my friend!" Aria: "Hey!" Nathan: "I will, don't worry. Thanks for trusting me, Irene." Aria: "We'll go now." Irene: "Take care, Aria! Don't do anything stupid!" Nathan held Aria's hand, and they disappeared. Tristan: "Irene!" Irene: "Huh? Who's it?" Irene went outside and was surprised to see Tristan in front of her. Irene: "Tristan! What brings you here?" Tristan: "Did you see Aria? Did she go here?" Irene: "Well, she returned from the other world." Tristan: "What?! How?" Irene: "Through this." Irene showed Aria's phone. Tristan: "A cell phone?"

Eduardo: "Captain, our mission is already delayed. Besides, they will still return in our ship so we don't really have to stay here in Moldor." Russell: "Eduardo, why do you really want to leave Moldor?" Eduardo: "Sigh." After a while, Aria and Nathan appeared in front of everyone. Christopher: "It's them!" Nathan: "Sorry, everyone." Morgan: "Welcome back, you two! So did you enjoy your romantic vacation together?" Aria: "Captain, don't be sarcastic." Morgan: "I am not! Haha!" Russell: "Aria!" Thomas: "Good to see you again!" Eduardo: "Why did the two of you disappear like that?" Aria: "I'm sorry. I won't let that happen again." Russell: "I'm happy that Nathan came back. We can finally eat delicious food again!" Christopher: "Russell, do you have anything else in your mind besides food?" Eduardo: "Of course there's none." Russell: "What was that, Eduardo? Anyways, I have. It's Aria." Aria: "Me?" Russell smiled at her, while Eduardo and Nathan looked at them. Morgan: "Ehem." Everyone paid attention. Morgan: "While the others are replenishing our supplies, others will look for more information about the treasure. Thomas, stay on Sirius." All: "Yes, Captain." Russell: "What are you going to do, Captain?" Morgan: "I'm going to go to the free trade zone to obtain that damn map of Skull Island. Watch out for the navy." All: "Yes, Captain." Morgan: "I'll be going first." Nathan: "Aria, come with me." Eduardo held Aria's arm. Aria: "Eduardo?" Eduardo: "I'll go, too." Nathan: "All right." Russell: "Hey, what about me?!" Christopher: "Come with me, Russell." Russell: "But Doc!" Christopher pulled Russell. Christopher: "Take care, you three!" Eduardo waved his hand.

Nathan: "We'll drop off by the market first. And then we will look for Celine again." Eduardo: "Hey, here?" Nathan: "Yeah." Aria: "Eduardo, we found information regarding Celine in my time." Eduardo: "What do you mean?" Aria: "A friend of mine knew her." Aria told Eduardo everything while walking. Eduardo: "So where is this Tristan guy?" Aria: "We left him there." Eduardo: "I see." Nathan: "Can you help me buy all of these?" Eduardo: "Give us some of the items in your list." Nathan tore the list into two parts and gave the other part to Eduardo. Nathan: "Aria, go with Eduardo for a while." Aria: "Huh? Okay." Nathan: "We'll see each other in front of this stall." Eduardo: "Got it." Nathan went ahead.

Eduardo: "Ginger, mushrooms, onions..." Aria was picking what Eduardo was saying according to the list. ?: "Eduardo...?" Aria and Eduardo looked at the person next to them. ?: "Eduardo, it's me! Lyra!" Eduardo: "Oh, it's you." Lyra: "It's been a while to see you again! What are you doing here?" Aria looked at Lyra. Lyra: "Huh? Who is she, Eduardo?" Eduardo: "This is Aria. She's also a pirate." Aria: "Hi." Lyra: "Hello. I'm Lyra, Eduardo's fianceé." Eduardo: "Ex." Aria: "Huh? You have a fianceé too, Eduardo?" Eduardo: "That was before." Lyra: "Hey, until now! I see, you're doing the shopping." Eduardo: "We helped Nathan." Lyra: "Oh, right! Where's Nathan?" Aria: "He went separately with us." Lyra: "Huh? I see." ?: "Celine! Where are you?!" Lyra froze for a moment. Aria: "Celine?" Eduardo was surprised too. Lyra: "Eduardo! Why don't we go over there? Hurry!" Eduardo: "Hey, I'm not yet done here." ?: "Celine!" Aria: "(Why is that woman calling Celine? Perhaps...) Hey, over here!" The woman saw them. Woman: "Hey, Celine! What do you think you're doing?! Playing hide-and-seek with me again?" The woman called Lyra as Celine. Aria and Eduardo were startled. Woman: "You! Go back to the house now." Aria: "Excuse me, but why are you calling her Celine?" Lyra was looking down. Woman: "Why? Because that's her name! I'm her mother!" Eduardo: "What?!" Aria: "But she introduced herself as Lyra." Woman: "What?! Hey!" Lyra's mother hit her on the head. Lyra: "Ow! Why did you hit me?!" Woman: "What do you mean why? How dare you use your deceased friend's name again!" Lyra: "Mom! Stop it!" Aria and Eduardo were shocked. Aria: "D...Deceased?"


	11. Chapter 11

Aria: "What do you mean deceased?" Woman: "You're mistaking something here. This is my daughter, Celine. That's her real name. And the one who named Lyra..." Aria and Eduardo listened carefully. Celine: "Was dead a year ago." Aria and Eduardo didn't know what to react. Celine: "Lyra, my friend died a year ago. And she was your real fianceé, Eduardo." Aria: "How did that happen?" In present time, Tristan cried as he was reading the conversation of Aria, Eduardo, the real Celine and her mother in Aria's phone. Flashback: Tristan: "Irene, can I watch Aria's phone for you?" Irene: "Huh? No way! Aria entrusted me this!" Tristan: "Don't worry, I won't let Aria return here until she wants to." Irene: "But why?" Tristan: "I really need to know about Celine. Please, Irene." Irene took a deep breath and handed the phone to him. End of flashback

After the shopping, Aria, Eduardo and Celine waited for Nathan in front of the stall. Aria: "Let's wait for Nathan to come back. He really have to hear this." Celine: "Eduardo..." Eduardo: "Don't talk to me until you explain your side." Celine looked down. Celine: "Don't worry, I'll tell everything I know." After a while, Nathan arrived. Nathan: "Are you done already? Is there something lacking?" Nathan saw Celine. Nathan: "Huh? Aren't you Eduardo's fianceé?" Aria: "Nathan, you have to know something." Aria looked at him intensively. Nathan: "Huh? What is it?" Celine: "Let's go inside the house. It's dangerous if some Moldor navy will find us."

Nathan: "What is it that I should know, Aria?" Celine: "Nathan... The one you have been looking for..." Nathan: "You mean, Celine?" Celine: "I'm the real Celine." Nathan was taken aback while Eduardo looked at him. Celine: "I'm sorry if we both lied to you, but I am Celine." Nathan: "What's with this nonsense all about?!" Aria: "Nathan, please listen for a while!" Celine: "Nathan, I am your real fianceé back then, and the one you've been looking for was Eduardo's. Her name is Lyra." Nathan was very shocked. Celine: "And yes, she's the real daughter of a Moldor navy captain back then." Aria: "Daughter of a navy captain...?" Nathan: "Eduardo, tell me that this isn't true." Eduardo shook his head slowly. Nathan: "Aren't you angry?! The two girls tricked us!" Aria: "Nathan! You should not be mad at her!" Nathan: "Why shouldn't I?" Aria: "Because she's dead." Nathan widened his eyes as he heard the truth. Aria: "The one you've been looking for all this time, is dead." Nathan was frozen.

Eduardo: "We have to go back to the ship now." Celine: "I'll go with you, then!" Eduardo: "Huh? I don't know if Captain will allow you to be on board." Celine: "Why not? What if I tell something to him that will definitely catch his attention?" Aria: "What is it?" Celine: "You will all know if you will let me go with you. And, I will tell you everything about what happened to Lyra." Eduardo: "Okay, come with us." Celine nodded.

As Aria, Nathan, Eduardo and Celine were walking to the port, Aria was bumped by an old man. Aria: "I'm sorry." Old Man: "Geez. Next time watch your step." Aria: "Sorry." The old man looked back at Aria. Old Man: "Huh? Why does a dead person like her keep walking around here?" Aria stopped her tracks. Nathan: "What's wrong?" Aria: "That old man... He said something to me." Nathan: "What is it?" Aria looked back at the old man who went inside a fortune telling booth. Aria: "'Why does a dead person like her keep walking around here?'" Eduardo: "A dead person? You? Don't let it bother you. He's just an old man." Nathan: "Eduardo's right. Let's go now." Aria: "Huh? Yeah."

After a while, they returned to the Sirius. Thomas: "Captain! We're complete now! Huh?" Thomas, Christopher and Russell stared at Celine. Russell: "Who is this woman?" Captain Morgan went out. Eduardo: "Captain." Morgan: "Huh? Another woman, eh? Whose woman is she?" Russell: "It's Eduardo's." Celine: "No. I was Nathan's real ex-fianceé, the name's Celine." Christopher: "Celine?" Celine told everyone the truth. Morgan: "I see. So Nathan and Eduardo had been tricked all this time. Now, why are you here?" Celine: "I really need to tell all of you the truth, and the reason why Lyra and I had to exchange places." Everyone listened to Celine intentively. Morgan: "Tell us." Celine: "The person who saved the Sirius before, as you'd sought by the navy, was Lyra herself." Morgan: "What?" Everyone was surprised. Nathan: "Why are you saying nonsense?" Celine: "Don't you get it, Nathan?! Lyra saved all of you against the navy! She even proved her father's accusations to be true just for you to be saved!" Morgan: "Is that why the navy let us go back then?" Celine: "However, for some reason, she died. All I know was Lyra deeply loved you, Nathan." Aria looked at Nathan sadly. Celine continued to tell the story.

Flashback from a year ago in the past. Moldor Empire Celine: "Lyra, are you really sure about this?" Lyra: "Please, I like Nathan. I want to know him better." Celine: "Huh? But how about that son of Moldor's public officer? I also don't like Nathan since we were only arranged to be married, but you're a daughter of a Moldor navy captain. Isn't it only natural that you will have to marry him? Nathan's only a commoner like me." Lyra: "I think I can convince father about this. You didn't meet with him yet, right?" Celine: "Yeah, although he knew my name already." Lyra: "Why don't we exchange places if we meet them?" Celine: "I don't want to! Do you want me to get caught by the Moldor navy?" Lyra: "I just wanted to see him." Celine: "Sigh. All right. However, we will tell them the truth afterwards, okay?" Lyra: "Thanks, Celine!"

The next morning, Celine and Lyra met at the park. Celine: "Are you ready?" Lyra: "Yeah, you?" Celine: "I'm nervous. So you and your fiancé will meet at the port?" Lyra: "Yeah. That was my father told me." Celine: "Okay, so I'll be going. Nathan will be waiting at the church." Lyra: "Thanks, Celine!"

As told, Lyra went to the church to meet Nathan. Lyra took a mirror from her pocket and watched her face before she approached Nathan. Lyra: "Excuse me." Nathan turned back to see her. Nathan: "Yes?" Lyra: "Are you Nathan?" Nathan: "Yeah, and you are?" Lyra: "Oh! I'm L-, I mean Celine! Your... Your fianceé." Nathan: "Oh, nice to meet you." Lyra: "Nice to meet you too!" The two made a handshake.

Nathan and Lyra talked inside the church. Lyra: "Um, Nathan? Why did you choose to meet here?" Nathan: "This is the only place where the Moldor navy isn't fond of." Lyra: "Moldor navy? Why?" Nathan: "I'm a pirate." Lyra was astonished and felt nervous. Lyra: "Pirate...?" Nathan: "Yeah, I'm a Sirius pirate. Perhaps you have already heard about us." Lyra: "Huh? Yeah. Your captain is the pirate king." Nathan looked at Lyra's downed face. Nathan: "What's wrong? Are you backing out now?" Lyra: "What made you say that?" Nathan: "Since you already knew that I'm a pirate. The navy always keeps an eye on us. Do you want this kind of life?" Lyra: "Why are you being like this?" Nathan: "I only don't want to put your life in danger. Besides, you're a commoner. Moreover, this marriage is not my idea." Lyra: "That may be true, but I accept who you are wholeheartedly." Nathan looked at her with a doubt. Lyra: "Why? You don't believe me?" Nathan: "Yeah, since you're saying it so easily." Lyra: "But that's true. I can be with you on the ship, too!" Nathan became furious and held Lyra's shoulders. Nathan: "Do you know what you're saying?! Do you have any idea how difficult the life of a pirate is?" Lyra was taken aback. Lyra: "I..." Nathan: "What you said earlier... Say it again after you realize it." Lyra: "Sorry." Nathan: "It's time for me to come back." Lyra: "Nathan!" Nathan: "Yes?" Lyra: "Can I see you again?" Nathan: "My father will probably inform your mother, so just ask her." Lyra: "Oh, okay then." Nathan: "I'll go out first. You go out later, the navy is scattered outside." Lyra: "Okay." Nathan went outside while Lyra was watching him sadly.

That afternoon, Celine and Lyra met again. Celine: "Lyra! So, how's Nathan?" Lyra smiled weakly. Lyra: "He's handsome, but he's rather cold." Celine: "Cold? Why is that?" Lyra: "Don't tell anyone, even your mother about this." Celine: "Oh, okay. What is it?" Lyra: "Nathan is a pirate. A Sirius pirate." Celine: "What?! How is that possible?" Lyra: "That's what he told me. He was discouraging me about the marriage, Celine." Celine: "Wow, so he also knows Eduardo. Not only knew, but he's with him!" Lyra: "What do you mean?" Celine: "Your fiancé, Eduardo, is also a member of Sirius pirates." Lyra was surprised. Celine: "He's definitely the son of a Moldor public officer and became a pirate long time ago." Lyra: "You know, being a pirate doesn't bother me at all. However, since Nathan's a pirate and my father is a navy, then my feelings for Nathan will never reach him, Celine." Lyra gave a cold smile and looked down.

At the Navy headquarters, three officials were meeting in secret. Rear Admiral: "How is our operation?" Lieutenant Commander: "They are doing smoothly, Sir." Commander: "Did the pirate captain contact you already?" LC: "As of the moment, I am waiting for the seagull to arrive." Commander: "Okay." Rear Admiral: "Using that pirate captain, we can destroy the image of our Captain Ernest to the Admiral himself." Commander: "Lieutenant, hire a spy to the Captain's daughter." LC: "Yes, Sir." The Rear Admiral and the Commander gave evil smiles.

Lyra: "Father." Captain Ernest: "Oh? So did you meet Eduardo already?" Lyra: "Yes, Father. But, I have a question." Captain: "Ask." Lyra: "Can you..." The captain lifted up his head to face Lyra. Lyra: "Can you cancel our engagement?" The captain was stunned by Lyra's words.


	12. Chapter 12

Captain: "What's gotten into you?" Lyra: "It's just that I'm not really comfortable about the arranged marriage, Dad." Captain: "Is that the only reason?" Lyra: "What do you mean, Dad?" Captain: "If you have someone else you like, just tell me and I'll cancel the marriage talk then." Lyra was surprised, but hesitated to tell the truth. Lyra: "(I can't tell that a pirate is someone I like.)"

The following day, Celine and Lyra met again. Celine: "Lyra, don't you think it's time for us to tell the truth to Eduardo and Nathan?" Lyra: "Celine..." Celine: "I found myself guilty everytime I'm facing Eduardo. I hope you understand." Lyra: "I know that, too." Celine: "But, I can cancel the engagement for you!" Lyra: "Why?" Celine: "I know that you love Nathan, and you know that I don't have a thing for him. Besides, I don't want to live in a life without love." Lyra: "Thank you, Celine. I owe you a lot. I'm going to tell the truth to him later." Celine: "I know he will understand you, so don't worry about it much. He will be waiting for you at the church." Lyra: "Got it."

Lyra met Nathan inside the church. Lyra: "Nathan, it's been a while." Nathan: "How do you do?" Lyra: "I'm fine." Nathan: "By the way, I won't be staying too long since it's dangerous on our part to roam around here freely." Lyra: "I understand, Nathan. Thank you for seeing me again. Um, I have something to tell you." Nathan: "What is it?" Lyra didn't speak a word. Nathan: "Is it about the wedding?" Lyra: "No." Nathan: "Then what?" Suddenly, Celine barged inside the church. Celine: "Celine!" Lyra: "Ce... Lyra? What are you doing here?" Celine: "Your father! Your father!" Lyra: "What happened to my father?!" Celine: "Come with me!" Lyra and Nathan followed Celine outside but eventually they were being surrounded by the navy. Lyra: "Navy?!" Navy 1: "Nathan of the Sirius pirates, you're under arrest!" Lyra: "What?!" Celine: "Hey, let him go! You've mistaken him!" Navy 2: "Shut up, woman! You're arrested too!" Nathan: "Damn it!" Nathan tried to fight, but he has no match against the navy. Lyra: "Let go!" Navy 3: "You, traitor, come with us!" Nathan: "Traitor?" Celine, Lyra and Nathan were captured by the navy.

Celine and Lyra were on the same cell, whereas Nathan was placed in a different one. Lyra: "I'm Captain Ernest's daughter! How dare you capture me?!" Navy 1: "Hmp. A traitor's daughter." Lyra: "What?!" The navy soldier locked the cell and left. Lyra: "Hey! Come back here!" Celine: "Lyra..." Lyra: "What happened, Celine? Where's my father?" Celine: "Your father was captured by the navy themselves. They accused him of being a traitor." Lyra: "What?! What do you mean?" Celine: "They accused your father as the mastermind of porcelain smuggling in Moldor and an associate of a pirate captain." Lyra: "Huh?! That's ridiculous! That's not true! They only wanted my father's position and power! They framed him up!" Celine: "We know, Lyra. Your father is a good man. He won't do that kind of thing!" Lyra: "I need to get out of here. I need to save my father!" Celine: "But how do we do that?" Lyra cried while holding the cell bars.

As Nathan was put inside the cell, he found his other mates inside. Nathan: "Guys!" Russell: "Oh no, Nathan's been captured too. What shall we do, Captain?" Morgan: "For now, we cannot do anything. But, we have to wait for an opportunity to come."

After three days, Celine was freed while Lyra was still kept inside the prison. Celine: "Lyra, don't worry, I'll call for help!" Lyra: "Celine, if you see Nathan somewhere, please tell him the truth on my behalf." Celine: "I'll do that!" Celine was being dragged outside the prison. After an hour, a navy soldier released Lyra. Lyra: "Please bring me to my father." Navy: "I'll do that now. You'll be watching your father being executed today." Lyra was alarmed. Lyra: "Executed?! No! That won't happen!" Navy: "Your father was guilty! All of the evidences were pointing towards him." Lyra: "My father didn't do anything wrong! You're all liars!" Lyra was dragged outside the prison and brought at the execution hall.

The navy and other people of Moldor were gathered to see Lyra's father's execution. Lyra: "Father! No!" Captain: "Lyra..." Navy 1: "Pathetic woman, don't you know that you also led your own father to death?" Lyra: "What are you talking about?" A navy soldier showed Lyra a photo of her and Nathan together. Lyra: "That's!" Navy 1: "So? How are you going to explain this? Isn't this another strong evidence towards you and your father?" Lyra was crying. Lyra: "We didn't do anything wrong, please! Father!" The judge were reading the Captain's sentence. Man: "Isn't that guy over there is the pirate captain?" Woman: "Yes, although he was like an aristocrat for me." Lyra: "You don't have any evidence against my father except for this stupid photo, so why is he guilty?" Judge: "You're wrong, woman. This pirate is his accomplice who confessed the crime, so his confession will be considered as an evidence against your father." Lyra: "He's a liar!" Judge: "Besides, why are you, a navy captain's daughter, with a pirate?" Lyra didn't respond while looking at the pirate captain with a sharp look. The judge continued to read the verdict in front of the people. After a while, Captain Ernest was executed by lethal injection, and Lyra fainted while witnessing her father being executed.

After her father's death, Lyra was still in prison. A navy soldier came. Navy: "Lady Lyra." Lyra looked at him. Navy: "Don't worry, I'm a loyal follower of Captain Ernest. I believe he's innocent." Lyra: "Thank you, but it's too late for it. My father already died. I wasn't able to do something to save him. I even made his accusations stronger! It's my fault!" Navy: "No, it's not your fault, Lady Lyra. Do you know the people behind this, right?" Lyra: "Yes, those people who were after my father's position and the fleet admiral's trust." Navy: "Lady Lyra, I want to do something for you. Please trust me." Celine went inside the prison to see Lyra. Celine: "Lyra!" Lyra: "Celine..." Celine: "You have something to know!" Lyra: "What is it now?" Celine: "The Sirius pirates will be executed tomorrow afternoon!" Lyra: "What?! Why? Are they involved in smuggling, too?" Celine: "No, but they are famous pirates and have huge bounties. Eduardo... Nathan..." Lyra: "I can't let Nathan die! This time, I really have to do something!" Celine: "What do you want to do, Lyra?" Lyra: "You." Navy: "Yes?" Lyra: "Free the Sirius pirates tonight." Navy: "What? But Lady Lyra..." Lyra: "You want to do something for me, right?" Celine: "Lyra! Are you serious?! You'll be in more trouble!" Lyra: "Listen, please free all of them tonight. If you get caught, just say that I ordered you to do so." Celine: "Lyra! That's insane!" Lyra: "Please do this for me! I don't want to regret for the rest of my life. I have to do something for the man I love this time. Now, go." Navy: "Yes, Lady Lyra." The soldier went out. Celine: "Lyra, do you know what you're doing?! You're making your father's accusations true! How will you be able to clean your father's name if you're going to do that?" Lyra: "But I cannot just sit here and do nothing! I know that too, but I don't want to feel hopeless anymore. Being able to do nothing to save your father from death was the worst thing that I've felt. This time, I will do anything to save Nathan." Celine: "Lyra, you will be in danger!" Lyra: "I know that, Celine. I'm the next one to be executed. I have one last request for you, though." Celine cried as she held Lyra's hands. Celine: "Tell me." Lyra: "If you have the chance to meet Nathan again, please tell him the truth. And, tell him that I really love him." Celine: "Lyra..." Lyra: "Don't worry, the truth will never be hidden forever. My father's name will be cleared and will no longer be labeled as the traitor of Moldor. Celine, thank you for being a good friend to me until the end." Celine: "Lyra..." End of flashback

Morgan: "So that's the reason why we were freed by that navy officer." Aria stared at Nathan while the latter was frozen. Aria: "So, how did Lyra die?" Celine: "I heard that she was exiled to a place where the epidemic took place." Eduardo: "An epidemic?" Christopher sighed. Russell: "Do you mean, she caught the disease and died?" Celine nodded sadly. Christopher: "I believe that was the same disease I caught when I was a kid." Aria: "You did, Doc?" Christopher: "Yeah, but I was lucky enough to eat the medicinal plant and survived." Celine: "But in Lyra's case, she didn't since there were no survivors from that place. Until now, I feel the same way she did when she cannot do anything to save a certain person. As a friend, I wasn't able to do anything to save her." Morgan: "But that's already beyond your reach, Celine. There are times that we cannot really do anything." Celine: "Nathan, I hope that you're not mad anymore." Nathan: "Yeah. I will help Lyra find justice. Both of them were wronged." Celine: "I will help too!" Aria: "Me too!" Morgan: "Besides, we need to payback Captain Cecil for what happened." Russell: "That's right! I will break him into pieces myself!" Aria: "Russell." Eduardo: "We will help, Captain, Celine. We have to repay Lyra for saving us." Celine: "Thanks everyone. But I've been wondering about something. Aria, where are you from? How did you meet the Sirius pirates?" Aria: "Apparently, I came from the future." Celine: "Future? How is that possible?" Aria: "I don't know, to be honest. I was just transported here out of nowhere." Celine: "Is that so? But when I first saw you, I thought you were Lyra." Aria: "I know, I was always mistaken like that." Celine: "Oh?" Eduardo: "Captain, do we have to postpone our voyage to Skull Island?" Morgan: "We need to. I have to call Captain Cecil's attention as of now." Celine: "Skull Island? Are you going there?" Christopher: "Yes, supposed to be. Why?" Celine: "That island was the one that got the epidemic! Lyra died there!" Everyone looked at Celine, surprised.


	13. Chapter 13

Thomas: "Perhaps that's the reason why it was called 'Skull Island'? Or is it not?" Christopher: "Probably, yes." Celine: "But why are you going there?" Russell: "What do you mean why? To obtain the treasure, of course!" Celine: "Oh, I almost forgot that you guys are pirates." Eduardo: "We found the information here in Moldor." Aria: "So what kind of treasure is it? Weapons? Gold bars? Jewels?" Morgan: "We have no idea yet. How about you, Celine?" Celine: "Hmm, treasure, huh? I have no other idea except the one in Moldor's folklore." Aria: "Folklore?" Celine: "Yeah. Lyra told me about this. The Skull Island before the epidemic was known as Azure Island and a colony of Moldor. That island was famous for the production of cobalt blue pigments used in ceramic making. A potter in ancient era once offered a porcelain jar with cobalt blue designs to the gods every full moon wholeheartedly. And because of that, he was led to the path where the hidden treasures resided." Nathan: "And so? Did he obtain the treasures?" Celine: "According to the folklore, yes, but other people find that out and stole the treasures from him. Azure Island was in chaos. To prevent that from happening again, the gods took back the treasures and closed the path again." Morgan: "That's quite impossible to believe. However, I have the island's map so we're a step ahead to the treasure." Christopher: "So does it mean that we have to offer porcelains too?" Russell: "Eh? I don't think so. We will obtain the treasure by our own means. I'm sure it's buried somewhere in the ground, or there's a hidden ladder or doors and the like." Aria: "Offering porcelains, you say? I find it strange, but there's an uncanny relationship between that folklore and Lyra's father's case." Eduardo: "What do you mean?" Aria: "Porcelains. Her father was framed up using the crime of porcelain smuggling." Morgan: "And your realization is?" Aria: "If the people behind the smuggling and the ones who killed her father were the same, then they took this idea from that folklore!" Celine: "What?" Aria: "In short, they were after that treasure as well." Everyone was astonished. Thomas: "Miss Aria, what you're saying is that, the folklore is real?" Aria: "Of course! They were definitely offering porcelains every full moon, and those came from smuggling." Morgan: "Oh, so Captain Cecil was not only interested in taking the pirate king title from me, but also he's after the treasure. Sounds fun." Aria: "Fun, Captain?" Morgan: "That coward, he made an alliance to those corrupt Moldor navy officials for the treasure." Russell: "Captain, we really need to go to Skull Island as soon as possible!" Morgan: "Don't worry, men. The secret map of Skull Island is in my possession. As long as we have this, we have the advantage to the treasure. Listen, everyone." The Sirius crew gathered closely. Morgan: "I guess we have to stay in Moldor for a while. All of you-gather more information about that folklore, while I'll be having the captain's conference later." All: "Yes, Captain."

Christopher: "Guys, let's separate ways so our task will be easier. I'll go with Thomas." Eduardo, Russell and Nathan looked at Aria. Aria: "Um..." Celine: "Guys, I'll go to my home for a while, or else mother will go wild on the streets looking for me." Nathan: "Thank you for all of the information, Celine." Celine: "No, thank YOU, guys. I'm sure Lyra is very happy about this. See you tomorrow! Eduardo, bye!" Eduardo: "Yeah, take care." Celine left the group. Christopher: "So, we will be going, guys! Good luck on your pairings. Heehee." Thomas: "Miss Aria, choose well, okay?" Aria: "Hey!" Christopher and Thomas left the scene. Russell: "I didn't have the chance to be with Aria, so I'll go with her. Nathan, step back. You were already with her for a few days." Eduardo: "And who told you that Aria will go with you, Russell?" Aria: "Guys, you don't have to argue, you know." Nathan: "Choose among of us then." Aria looked at them one by one. Aria: "Hmm, why don't we all go together?" Three: "What?!" Aria: "Come on! This is an enemy territory anyway." Russell: "We'll do that, then." Eduardo: "If that's the case, then we'll look for elders here. They were knowledgeable about folklore and the like." Nathan: "Let's ask over there."

Aria and the company arrived at the fortune telling house. Russell: "That's kind of weird. I mean, why here?" Aria: "Russell, trying won't hurt, okay? Let's go." They entered the house. Old Man: "Welcome. Whose fortune will I be reading?" Eduardo: "Um, elder, we didn't come here for that." Old Man: "Then why are you here?!" Aria: "(Oh! This man sure has high temper!)" Nathan: "We came to ask you something." Old Man: "Sorry, folks. I'm not a ghost buster nor a paranormal expert." Russell: "What are you talking about? We wanted to know about Moldor's folklore." Old Man: "Then why did you bring a ghost here?!" They looked at each other. Aria: "Ghost?" Old Man: "Yes, you! You're the ghost!" Aria: "Hey, I'm not!" Aria remembered something. Aria: "Oh! You're that old man who told me before that I'm a dead person! Hey elder, touch my hand. I'm not a ghost nor a dead one!" Old Man: "You're not from here, right?" Everyone was shocked. Nathan: "How did you know?" Old Man: "I'm a psychic. That woman was already dead." Aria: "I said I'm not! Why do you keep on insisting it?" Old Man: "You were dead and came back to life in a different body, woman. Do you get what I'm saying? Reincarnation." Aria: "...Reincarnation?" Old Man: "I don't know how you traveled all the way here from the future; but since you were already dead, that makes you a ghost in this time. Your existence here is not permanent." Aria: "If I was born again, then who am I in the past?" Old Man: "I don't know, but you can sense a certain familiarity to places, events, or even people you met here." Russell: "Hey, elder. We came here asking about the porcelain folklore!" Old Man: "Oh, right. Why are you interested in Moldor's treasure?" Eduardo: "We're here to stop the corrupt Moldor navy from their plans on stealing that treasure. Do you, at least have an idea what the treasure is?" Old Man: "The folklore was already famous to Moldor people, so I assume that you have already known the story. Aside from the glittery ones, there's a certain stone that can grant any one wish." Eduardo: "Any wish?" Old Man: "Yes. That was the treasure mentioned in the folklore. My knowledge was only up to there." Nathan: "Thank you." Nathan looked at Aria, who was dead silent. Russell: "Aria, are you okay?" Old Man: "But woman..." Aria looked at the old man straight to the eyes. Old Man: "Think carefully the reason why you were able to travel beyond time. You cannot stay here longer as you wish. Please keep that in mind." Aria and the others bowed deeply and left the house.

Russell: "We should go back to Sirius now." Eduardo: "Aria?" Aria stopped from walking. Nathan: "What's the matter?" Aria: "I can't help but thinking about my past life." Russell: "I think that's the reason why you came here in the first place. Don't worry, Aria. That mystery will be solved in due time." Eduardo: "Wow, I'm impressed, Russell. You are saying words with sense now." Russell: "What do you mean by that? Are you insulting me?" Nathan: "Tsk, you two." Russell: "Hey, Nathan! What does the future look like?" Nathan: "Oh, now that you mentioned it, I was impressed by the port there. All the ships were made of iron. The establishments are more advanced, too. I haven't visited the market, though." Russell: "Aria, can we go there too?" Aria: "Huh?" Russell: "Sigh. I guess there's no use in talking to you now." Aria: "I'm sorry, Russell. I was preoccupied about what he said earlier." Russell: "That's okay, Aria. I understand."

When Nathan, Russell, Eduardo and Aria went inside the ship, they saw Captain Morgan and the other four pirate captains gathered together. Eduardo: "Captain." Morgan: "Oh, you're here already." Aria: "Huh? That's the enemy pirate from before!" Alan: "Huh? Me?" Captain Alan approached Aria while she stepped backwards. Alan: "Beautiful lady, do you refer me, a handsome captain, an enemy? The Sirius pirates are my enemy except you." Alan held Aria's hand gently. Eduardo: "Hey pervert, let her hand go!" Aria: "P...Pervert?!" Eduardo: "Yeah, he is." Alan: "How dare you called me a pervert in front of her?!" Russell: "If Eduardo said it, then it is indeed true. Haha." Eduardo: "What do you mean by that, Russell?" Suddenly, Captain Cecil caught Captain Alan's attention. Cecil: "Hey Alan, do you call yourself a protector of southern seas?" Aria: "Protector of Southern seas?!" Alan: "Coming! That jerk, seriously. Aren't you amazed how awesome I am, Aria?" Eduardo: "Go there now!" Alan was mumbling something when he returned to the meeting. Eduardo: "I'll be going inside my room, guys." Russell: "Me too." Aria: "Okay." Nathan: "Aria, those pirate captains are the protector of the whole water territory of the world." Aria gave Captain Cecil a tiger look. Nathan: "Aria?" Aria: "That silver-haired guy is Captain Cecil right?" Nathan: "Huh? How did you know that it was him?" Aria took a deep breath before answering. Aria: "Somehow, I felt angry when I saw him. This is the first time I've seen him, though." Nathan was puzzled.

In the kitchen, Aria helped Nathan prepare for dinner. Aria: "Say, Nathan." Nathan: "Huh?" Aria: "How did you feel when Celine told you that Lyra loved you?" Nathan stopped chopping the vegetables. Nathan: "Do you really want to know?" Aria: "Huh? Yeah." Nathan: "I felt guilty." Aria: "Guilty? Why?" Nathan: "I kept her away from me as possible as I could. When she was seeing me before, I treated her coldly so that she'll leave me." Aria: "And why did you do that?" Nathan: "I don't want her to be involved with a pirate, Aria. I don't want to put her life into danger. I wanted her to live a normal life." Aria became quiet but she spoke after a while. Aria: "But did you feel the same way as her?" Nathan: "No, since I prevented myself from loving her." Nathan looked at Aria intensely. Nathan: "Aria, I swore to myself that I'll never love someone again." Aria: "Again...?" Nathan: "I'm telling this for the first time to someone. She's a childhood friend of mine. We became close after I once saved her life. I didn't know how she feel about me before, but I liked her. However, another man also liked her and he became jealous of our friendship. One evening, we decided to meet each other at the park, but I got beaten by that bastard's friends. She didn't show up after a while so I went into her house. But..." Aria: "But?" Aria saw Nathan's hands trembling. Aria: "Nathan?" Nathan: "Her house has been set on fire." Aria: "What?! That's terrible! (Nathan, I don't have any idea that you had this kind of past.)" Nathan: "Because of me... I wasn't able to save her because I got beaten." Aria held Nathan's hand. Aria: "Nathan, that was not your fault. Please stop blaming yourself. I'm sure she didn't want it either. Loving someone is not a bad idea, you know. Loving someone and people loving you are great things to be experienced as we live, Nathan." Nathan looked at Aria sadly. Nathan: "How about you?" Aria: "Huh? What?" Nathan: "Do you still want to love someone after you had been rejected twice?" Aria looked down.

In the future, Tristan suddenly removed the back cover of Aria's phone and took out the battery inside.


	14. Chapter 14

Nathan: "Aria! You're about to disappear again!" Aria: "Huh? But why?" Nathan: "Don't worry, I'll go with you." Aria took Nathan's hand away from hers. Nathan: "Aria..." Aria: "Don't worry, Nathan. I'll return here for sure." Nathan: "Aria!" Aria disappeared.

Aria was brought back into Tristan's house. She saw Tristan holding her phone and the battery. Aria: "Tristan, what are you doing? Why do you have my phone?" Tristan turned back. Tristan: "You're here now." Aria: "Why did you do that?" Tristan: "Just stop here, Aria." Aria: "Stop from what?" Tristan: "Just don't go there anymore! Continue your life here as a normal student. You don't have to interfere in the past." Aria: "Why are you saying that as if you knew everything?" Tristan: "All of the events from the past were shown here, Aria." Tristan pointed out Aria's phone. Aria: "I entrusted Irene that. Why do you have that now?" Tristan: "At first, I really wanted to know what caused Celine- I mean Lyra's death. But, I realized that you may put yourself in danger if you'll continue doing this." Aria: "Tristan, give me that phone." Tristan: "No! Don't plan on coming back there!" Aria: "I wanted to help them clear Lyra and her father's name to the whole Moldor kingdom. Don't you want it, Tristan?" Tristan: "But-" Aria: "I'm talking about your beloved here!" Tristan was taken aback. Tristan: "Aria, that's... You don't have to go that far." Aria: "But I'm also doing this for myself." Tristan: "What do you mean?" Aria: "I felt that there was something I need to know." Tristan: "Perhaps, are you talking about the reincarnation?" Aria: "Yeah. I also believed that I need to do something that's why I was able to travel to the past in the first place. I mean, among all of the women, why me?" Tristan sighed. Tristan: "This may help, so I will tell you how Lyra and I met." Aria's eyes glowed with curiosity. Aria: "Please tell me, Tristan."

Flashback

Tristan went to the port to do some transactions. Lyra: "Excuse me." Tristan: "Yes?" Lyra: "Um, what is this place?" Tristan: "Huh? A port." Lyra: "No, I mean, where is this place?" Tristan: "Chiba, Japan." Lyra: "Huh?" Tristan: "Um, which city are you from?" Lyra: "I'm from the kingdom of Moldor." Tristan: "Kingdom of Moldor? I'm sorry but I haven't heard of it." Lyra observed the port. Lyra: "Excuse me, but can you help me return to my country?" Tristan: "Sorry but I really don't know where it is." Lyra explained the situation to Tristan. Tristan: "I'm sorry, but I don't have time to your jokes, lady." Lyra: "Believe me please! I'm not from here! I came from the other, er, how should I say it? But, nevermind, please help me!" Tristan: "I'm busy right now. I still have few transactions to finish." Lyra: "Then I'll wait for you to finish them all." Tristan: "Seriously?" Lyra: "Yeah."

Tristan: "I'm done. Now, how can I help you?" Lyra: "I'm L- I mean Celine. I'm from Moldor, and the daughter of Moldor Navy Captain. My father was executed due to the crime that he didn't do. I was also accused of that crime, so I was exiled to an island that has an epidemic." Tristan: "An epidemic?!" Lyra: "Yeah. I did my best to help the people recover, but there's no use." Tristan: "How about the government? Do you receive help from them?" Lyra: "At first, yes. They sent us food and medicine. But as the days have passed, they stopped from providing us food and medicine since the disease cannot be cured. The people were dying one by one! I really don't know what to do!" Lyra broke down and cried. Tristan slowly reached out his hand but Lyra quickly dodged it. Tristan: "Whoa!" Lyra: "I'm sorry if I startled you, but don't touch me. I already caught the disease, and I don't want to transfer it to you." Tristan was surprised. Tristan: "Oh." Lyra: "Don't worry. The disease can only be transferred through physical contact. There's no harm if we talked each other." Tristan: "What can I do to help you?" Lyra: "Do you have any idea about other medicine to cure our disease?" Tristan: "What is the name of the disease? Maybe I can search it so that the cure will be easier to know." Lyra: "The truth is, we really don't know. We're also uncertain about the cause. Some people told me that it's from dirty surroundings, others believed that the ocean became polluted. I really don't know." Tristan: "Well, that will be difficult to look for the right medicine. But how did you end up here?" Lyra: "That, I also don't know. I went to the forest to search for some medicinal herbs, but I saw a strange light glowing from afar, so I went near it. Before I opened my eyes, I found myself here. I'm sorry for bothering you...?" Tristan: "I'm Tristan." Lyra: "Yeah, Tristan. I thought I have found the solution here already." Tristan: "I hope I could help you." Suddenly, there's a light glowing near the cargo ship. Tristan: "Huh? What's that light?" Lyra: "Light?" Lyra saw the same portal in the forest. Lyra: "Oh! That's the same portal from before! I better go now." Tristan: "Wait, are you sure?" Lyra: "Yes. Thank you for listening to my story, Tristan. Bye." Tristan: "Oh, bye." Lyra went to the light and disappeared. End of the flashback

Aria: "That's what happened?" Tristan: "Yes. After that, I went again to the port, hoping to see her for the second time. I really did see her again!" Aria: "Really? So she was able to go here again?" Tristan: "Yeah, then she told me about the treasure." Aria: "The treasure?! You mean the treasure we've been looking for?!" Tristan: "Yes."

Flashback

Lyra: "Tristan! It's me!" Tristan: "Celine! How did you...?" Lyra: "I went to the portal again. That makes sense now. *cough!*" Tristan: "Hey, are you alright?" Lyra: "Yes, I can still manage. *cough cough* Sorry. I came to ask you something." Tristan: "Please speak." Lyra: "Where can I get some porcelains?" Tristan: "Porcelains?" Lyra: "To open the treasure path. Tristan, I need that treasure." Tristan: "May I ask what for?" Lyra: "I need to offer any porcelain to the gods so that they'll open the path to where the treasure is. I'm desperate, Tristan. I really need to save the remaining people from dying! We're running out of time! *cough cough*" Tristan: "Your cough is bad. Here." Tristan gave a bottled water to Lyra. Lyra: "Oh, thank you. This can soothe my throat for a while." Lyra drunk the water and continued talking. Lyra: "There's a treasure that can grant one wish once in a century. That's my only way to cure our disease. There were already many casualties. I couldn't bear to witness other people dying anymore." Tristan: "That's horrible! Why does your stupid government not taking action?" Lyra: "What can they do? The doctors could not even determine the cause of the disease so they could not treat us either. They called it a new disease. That's why I came here for porcelains." Tristan: "Okay, I'll lead the way."

Tristan and Lyra went to the pottery shop. Lyra: "Give me all of your blue-painted porcelains." Merchant: "For a while, Miss." The merchant then put all of the porcelains in a huge box. Lyra: "How much?" Merchant: "¥45,000." Lyra: "What? Yen?" Lyra glanced at Tristan, confused. Lyra: " Tristan, what is Yen?" Tristan: "That's our currency here. Why?" Lyra put all her coins on the table. Merchant: "I'm sorry, but these coins have no value anymore." Lyra: "What? But why?" Merchant: "Huh? How can these coins from 19th century have value today? Miss, we're already in 21st century!" Tristan: "(19th century? So Celine came from the past? Is that it?)" Lyra: "21st... century?" Tristan: "Mister, please give us only five porcelains." Tristan paid the merchant. Lyra: "Tristan, you really don't have to do this." Tristan: "It's okay. You badly need these, right?" Lyra: "Thank you."

Lyra and Tristan returned to the port of Chiba. Lyra: "Thank you for buying these for me. I really have no idea that this is already the future." Tristan: "So you are really from the past, huh." Lyra: "Seems like it. Either way, these porcelains will be of great help." Tristan: "I'm hoping that you'll get better soon." Lyra: "I guess I have to go now. Thanks again, Tristan. If I'm treated, I'll come here and see you again!" Tristan smiled. Tristan: "I'm looking forward to it, Celine. Please take care!" Lyra nodded. The two bade goodbyes to each other and Lyra left the port. End of the flashback

Tristan: "But I didn't expect her to die! I thought she obtained the treasure and made a wish." Aria: "Something had happened, I think. But before that, did she go there again to see you?" Tristan: "No. That was the last time I've seen her." Aria: "Don't worry, I'll find it out for you." Tristan: "Do you really need to go back there?" Aria: "I should." Tristan: "Aria, I am scared." Aria: "Huh? Scared of what?" Tristan: "That you'll never be able to come back here." Aria: "(Did I hear it correctly? Tristan cares for me?) That won't happen, trust me. Oh, one more thing." Tristan: "What is it?" Aria: "Please don't remove the battery again." Tristan: "Okay, I promise." Aria: "Thanks." Aria opened the game, and she transported back to the past. Tristan: "Please return here, Aria. I don't want you to be like Lyra."

Christopher: "Captain, what does the meeting about?" Morgan: "Sorry, men. I wasn't able to tell you yesterday. As expected, Cecil wanted us pirates to collaborate with the Imperial Navy." Eduardo: "Collaboration with the navy? Ha! That's the dumbest idea that I've heard from a pirate captain." Nathan: "He really has an ulterior motive from it." Morgan: "Bingo! Instead of a collaboration, I'm seeing it as a trade between him and the navy. It's like he is selling all of the pirates to those bastards." Thomas: "Why does he want it, Captain?" Morgan: "To gain more power and more right to territorial bases, Thomas. He simply wanted to be protected by the navy as he's on the process of stealing the title from me. Aside from it, he has many ambitions too. Of course, the navy gains something from it as well." Russell: "How foolish. Captain, what were the other captains' opinions?" Morgan: "Like me, they're against it of course. We don't have to join forces with the navy." Thomas: "Oh? So Captain Alan was against it, too?" Morgan: "Haha. Right." Eduardo: "You may not see it, but Alan has a lesser twisted mind than Cecil's." Aria: "Everyone." The Sirius pirates turned back to Aria. Eduardo: "Aria! You're back!" Aria: "I'm sorry if that happened suddenly." Russell: "I'm glad that you're safe." Aria: "Yeah, thanks Russell." Suddenly, Nathan hugged her. Everyone was surprised, especially Russell and Eduardo. Nathan: "You came back, thank goodness." Aria: "Nathan...?" Nathan: "I was so worried that you'll never return here anymore. Please, don't do that again, okay?" Aria was stunned by Nathan's words. Morgan: "Hey, hey. Stop making out in front of us." Nathan freed Aria from his embrace. Nathan: "We're not making out." Aria: "C-Captain! How could you say such words?" Morgan: "Hahaha!" Eduardo: "That's not funny at all." Eduardo went inside. Morgan: "Huh?" Russell: "Sigh. You're so insensitive, Captain." Russell went inside too. Morgan: "Hey, what's wrong with those two? What did I do?" Christopher: "Jealousy fills the air. Lalala~~" Nathan: "You're out of tune, Doc." Aria smiled, but was bothered by Eduardo and Russell's sudden actions. Morgan: "I guess we're done here in Moldor. Thomas, tell Eduardo to head to Skull Island now." Thomas: "Yes, Captain." Morgan: "Nathan, Christopher, are our supplies more than enough for our journey?" Nathan & Christopher: "Yes, Captain." Morgan: "Good. Men, prepare for our voyage to Skull Island." Aria: "Nathan, how about Celine?" Nathan: "We cannot have another woman, Aria. We'll just send her a letter telling that we will go now." Aria: "I understand. (Nathan... Why did he hug me all of a sudden?)"

While having dinner, Aria told the Sirius pirates about Tristan's story. Morgan: "In that case, we have to find out what happened to Lyra during her stay in Skull Island." Thomas: "Excuse me, Captain. I'll go to the deck to monitor for a while." Aria: "Thomas, are you done eating?" Thomas: "Yeah, thanks Miss Aria!" Morgan: "Listen, men. Our goal is not only to obtain the treasure. We also have to find evidences against Cecil and the navy officials who sabotaged Lyra's father. This is the only way to repay Lyra from saving us." All: "Yes, Captain!" Thomas: "Captain!" Aria: "Thomas?" Russell: "What's the matter?" Thomas: "There's a man on his boat alone, unconscious. I can't tell if he's dead or alive." Eduardo: "But that's not our concern as of now, Thomas." Thomas: "No, we really have to save him!" Everyone looked at Thomas, puzzled. Thomas: "I guess he was attacked. His boat got some bullet shots, and... I saw something written on his boat." Christopher: "What is it?" Thomas: "Azure Island!"


	15. Chapter 15

The Sirius pirates brought the unconscious man on the ship. Morgan: "Nathan, destroy that boat to hide his trace." Nathan: "Yes, Captain." Nathan did as he was told. Eduardo: "So this man came from the Azure- I mean, Skull Island?" Morgan: "Most likely. Christopher, treat him." Christopher: "Yes, Captain. I'll inform all of you if he regains consciousness right away." Christopher and Thomas carried the man to the infirmary. Aria: "I hope we can get some lead from him." Eduardo: "I hope so." Morgan: "Let's call this a day." The pirates went into their rooms. Aria: "Eduardo." Eduardo: "What?" Aria: "Um..." Eduardo: "Yeah, you can still stay in my room." Aria smiled in relief.

The next day, the Sirius pirates gathered in the dining table for breakfast. Nathan: "Doc, how's that man?" Christopher: "He is fine, but he's still sleeping." Russell: "I guess we have to wait longer." Russell was chewing his food as he placed his share of meat on Aria's plate. Aria looked at him, puzzled. Russell: "What?" Aria: "Why are you giving this to me, Russell?" Russell: "You don't want it?" Aria: "That's not it! Well, thanks." Russell kept on eating without responding to Aria. Eduardo: "Aria, I forgot to tell this to you, but you have arrow supplies in the storage area." Aria: "Wow! Thanks, Eduardo! That will really help. I am so excited that my legs are itching to go there now." Morgan: "Are you really that obsessed, Aria?" Aria: "Huh? Obsess is a strong word, Captain." Morgan: "Hahaha! Is that so? Oh, before I forgot." The pirates paid attention as Morgan began to speak. Morgan: "I will announce our setup as we arrive at the Skull Island. Thomas and Aria, you will stay on the ship to guard it. The rest of us will go to the island." Nathan: "Captain, I think we have to bring Aria with us. She's safer if we bring her with us, don't you think? It's not that I can't guarantee her safety to Thomas, but..." Thomas: "Nathan is right, Captain! I can manage here by myself." Morgan: "Huh? Oh, well. Christopher, stay with Thomas then. He needs a strong companion." Christopher: "If you say so, Captain." Aria: "Christopher..." Christopher: "It's okay, Aria. Besides, I can feel that you really have to be there." Aria: "Thank you." Morgan: "Then it's settled. Eduardo, how long is it until we arrive there?" Eduardo: "Two more days, Captain." Morgan: "Okay. Be prepared after that." Christopher: "I'll go to the infirmary first."

When Christopher opened the door, he was surprised when he saw the gun pointed at him. Christopher: "H-Hey." Man: "Who are you? Are you a pirate? Did you abduct me?" Christopher: "Yes, you are inside the pirate ship, but we saved you last night. We saw you unconscious on your own boat. So please bring down the gun." Man: "How would I believe that?" Other pirates went inside the infirmary. Eduardo: "What's going on here, Doc?" Man: "Don't come closer!" Nathan: "Hey, calm down. We're not here to attack you." The man dropped the gun as he saw Aria. Man: "Lady Lyra...?" Aria: "Huh?" Man: "Lady Lyra, is that you?" Aria: "Are you talking about me?" Man: "No? Of course you're not her. She's already dead." Eduardo: "Do you know Lyra?" Man: "Yeah, I'm a loyal follower of her father. I'm an ex-navy." They were surprised. Man: "This man told me that you're pirates. What is the name of your group?" Nathan: "We're Sirius pirates." Man: "S-Sirius?!" Russell: "What now?" Man: "I was the one who freed you from prison back then." Eduardo: "That soldier? Was that you?" Man: "Yeah." Christopher: "I guess we really have to talk to you. Let's go outside."

Morgan: "So you're the one who freed us back then. Thank you very much." Man: "I only obeyed Lady Lyra's request." Morgan: "I see. Now tell us what you were doing in the Skull Island." Man: "I went there three days ago to visit Lady Lyra's grave. That's all. But when I was leaving, I was suddenly attacked by Moldor Navy." Nathan: "Moldor Navy?" Aria: "Why did they do that? Aren't you one of them?" Man: "I quit being a soldier after Lady Lyra was exiled. I cannot follow those leaders who played dirty games. After all, that's what they want since they knew that I'm loyal to Captain Ernest, Lady Lyra's father." Aria: "So, what is Skull Island looks like?" Man: "There was nothing there. There were no trees, no plants. Only rocks. Even the soil is very dry." Aria: "That must be hard for you, too." Eduardo: "Aside from those, did you see anything?" Man: "Aside from several graves, there's an altar." Morgan: "An altar?" Russell: "For treasure?" Man: "Right. Well, Lady Lyra successfully summoned the treasures." The pirates were really startled. Eduardo: "What did you say?!" Russell: "She... She obtained the treasures?!" Morgan: "By offering some porcelains?" Man: "H-How did you know about that?!" Morgan: "That's not important right now. So, where are the treasures?" Man: "Are you after the treasures as well? You guys better hurry. The Moldor Navy and an aristocrat were after them, you know. It's not impossible to say that they were offering some porcelains, too." Aria: "And that explains the porcelain smuggling in Azure Island before, right?" Man: "I really don't know about the details, but your assumption makes sense." Nathan: "So, what happened to Lyra? If she was able to obtain the treasure, why did she die?" Man: "Lady Lyra didn't wish for the disease to be cured." Christopher: "What?! But why? I thought that was her goal in the first place." Man: "When I had arrived in there back then, she was the remaining person alive. All of the people were already dead." Aria: "That's horrible!"

Flashback

Soldier: "Lady Lyra! What happened here? Where are the other people?" Lyra: "They were already gone." Soldier: "Gone? You mean..." Lyra: "Yes. And I know that I'm next, but I still have one thing to do before I leave in this world." Soldier: "You can't! You still have to clear both of you and your father's names as traitors!" Lyra: "No, I don't want to be selfish. Also, in my state, I cannot do anything anymore." Soldier: "Lady Lyra..." Lyra looked at the treasure in her hand. Lyra: "This stone can grant any wish once in a century, so I'll grab this opportunity before anything else. I wish that someday, even not today, not tomorrow, not this year, my father's name will be cleared to the entire Moldor empire; and the people behind his death will be punished for their wrongdoings." End of the flashback

Aria: "That was her only last wish?" Man: "Yes." Aria: "Now it's time to grant her wish." Man: "Huh?" Aria: "We're going to the Skull Island not only to get the treasures, but also to reveal the truth behind Lyra and her father's deaths. Don't worry." Morgan: "Aria's right. After all, she saved us. We're only returning the favor." Man: "Thank you, everyone! Thank you very much!" Eduardo: "Sorry to interrupt, but how did you confirm that those navy bastards were after the treasures as well?" Man: "Because I happened to be the witness." Thomas: "A witness to what?" Man: "I saw them offering smuggled porcelains to summon the treasure." Thomas: "That's why they were after you?" Man: "Yeah. That explains why they attacked me yesterday." Nathan closed his fist. Nathan: "Those greedy crocodiles, they will learn their lesson pretty soon." Russell: "Yeah, I can't wait to smash all of them into pieces." Christopher: "I couldn't agree more, guys." Morgan: "Of course, we really have to get some real exercise. Haha!" The man looked at them worriedly. Aria: "It's okay. That's normal for them."

After a long journey, the Sirius has finally arrived at the Skull Island. Thomas: "Now this is really is the Skull Island." Aria: "Amazing, the stones here were formed like skulls. However, this is unfortunate for this island to end up like this." Man: "I agree. Azure Island is one of the beautiful islands before the epidemic." Morgan: "Thomas, Christopher, are you guys ready?" Thomas & Christopher: "Yes, Captain." Aria: "Guys, please be safe!" Christopher: "Don't worry, everyone. The Sirius will be safe as long as we are here. Right, Thomas?" Thomas: "Of course! Be sure to be back safe and sound too!" Eduardo: "All right, then!" Russell: "See you!" The two groups separated.

Man: "I will lead you the way to Lady Lyra's grave." Morgan: "I'm sorry, but how about the treasures?" Man: "Yeah, we will go to where that stone is." Nathan: "You mean, the treasure is...?" The man nodded softly. Morgan: "Don't let your guard down, guys." All: "Yes, Captain."

As the group arrived at Lyra's grave, the man pointed the location of the hidden treasure. Eduardo: "The stone is here?" Russell: "You mean, the stone is the only treasure in Skull Island?" Man: "No. Other treasures like jewels and gold bars were hidden under here. Lady Lyra hid all of them here. But, you cannot easily get the treasures there." Nathan: "What do you mean?" The man swept away some soil on the ground and revealed something. Aria: "What is that thing?" Man: "This is the treasures's seal. A person who found this treasure will be the only one to unlock it." Russell: "But how do we unlock it now? Lyra's already dead." Man: "I-I'm not sure what to do either." Aria: "Let me try it!" Everyone looked at Aria. Nathan: "Aria?" Aria: "I have this thought in mind. Am I really Lyra's reincarnation? But how can I prove it? I couldn't find any way on how to prove it. Even the psychic doesn't know either." Man: "Reincarnation?" Aria: "However... If I can find any way to prove my assumption, then I can fully understand why I was sent here in the first place." Eduardo: "Aria..." Aria: "So everyone, please give me this chance." Aria took a deep breath and she slowly reached her right hand to the seal. When she placed her hand on the mold, it fit perfectly. Suddenly, there's a light glowing on the seal. Nathan: "It worked!" Russell: "What's happening?" The ground shook as an underground staircase appeared. The shaking of the ground stopped. Morgan: "Whoa..." Everyone looked at Aria, who was still in shock. Man: "Is this true? Are you really Lady Lyra's reincarnation...?" Aria remained silent. Eduardo: "If she really was Lyra in the past, she is now a different person this time." Aria: "That may be true; but I returned here to fulfill my own wish, right?" Russell: "T-That's true." Nathan: "Are you okay?" Aria: "I'm okay, Nathan. My questions have already been answered after all." Eduardo patted Aria's shoulder. Eduardo: "Don't worry. We're here to help you." Russell: "That's right, Aria." Aria: "Thank you, everyone."

The group decided to follow the stairs. Russell: "So this is the treasure's path mentioned in the folklore, huh?" Eduardo: "You're right." Russell: "I can't believe this! The treasures will finally be ours!" As they reached the dead end, they faced the huge rusty door. Man: "It's locked." Morgan: "Aria, I guess we still need your right hand here." Aria: "Oh, another treasures' seal." Aria approached the seal and placed her right hand once more. The door opened as the seal lightened. Everyone was amazed of the sight in front of them. Morgan: "The treasure room!" Russell: "All right! What are we waiting for?!" Eduardo: "Hey, Russell! Don't carelessly pick up those treasures on your own especially the swords." Russell: "I know!" Aria searched for the stone, and eventually she found it. Aria: "This must be it. This must be the stone that can grant any wish." She held it tightly while the others were busy getting the loots. ?: "Thank you for leading this path to us." The Sirius pirates stopped what they were doing. Aria: "!" As they turned back, they saw Captain Cecil and the other Moldor navy Officials standing behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

Morgan: "Oh, what do we have here? This bastard has finally showed up in front of me." Eduardo: "How pathetic. He even brought his navy minions with him. Don't go easy on us." Cecil: "How brave, I'm scared now. However, I've been waiting for this moment for so long." Morgan: "Nathan, protect Aria." Nathan: "Aria. Stay behind me. Don't you dare go away from my sight, you hear?" Aria: "Well, I can fight-" Nathan gave Aria a sharp look. Aria: "Got it. Wait! What about Thomas and Chris?" Nathan: "Just believe in them." Russell: "Hey, are these navy men the ones responsible for the previous captain's death? Aria took something from her pocket. Man: "Yes! They definitely are responsible for it!" Morgan: "How about the porcelain smuggling? Are they also responsible for it?" Man: "Of course! They made Captain Ernest a criminal. I even saw it with my two eyes! I saw them performing the ritual about the porcelain offering a few days ago!" Commander: "You shut up!" Captain: "So what if we all did that? Can you return the dead captain back to life? Can you do something? Sadly, there's nothing that you can do, because all of you will end up here! Are you prepared for that?" Russell: "Don't speak confidently, you bastard. Or else, you'll regret it later." Captain: "What did you call me?!" Cecil: "Don't worry, they don't even have a single piece of evidence against us." Aria: "Are you looking for an evidence?" Nathan: "Aria! What are you doing?" Commander: "What's with that thing?! Why is the light flickering?" Nathan: "Hey, Aria!" Aria: "Um, I am just getting a record of your splendid confession a while ago." Captain: "A record?!" Aria: "Basically, I'm recording a video about your confession here in my phone. Too bad, this is a very strong evidence against all of you. Do you want to look at it?" Eduardo: "Aria!" Aria played the video clip on her phone and showed it to them. Captain: "Wh-What the heck is that?! Why did the event a while ago go there?!" Aria: "It's amazing, right? Thanks to the technology of 21st century." Cecil and the other navy soldiers were furious. Cecil: "I guess we have no choice but to destroy that strange thing." The enemies drew their weapons. Morgan: "Oops, not so fast, guys." The Sirius pirates did the same. Suddenly, the two groups started the battle. Aria continued to record some videos despite of fear. After a while, the battle between the Sirius pirates and the Moldor navy halted because other pirates came inside the room. ?: "Can we join the battle, Captain Morgan?" Morgan turned back to where the voice came from. Morgan: "Alan?!" Alan: "Did I miss something, pals?" Cecil: "You...!" Alan: "I'm sorry, but I never into your side, Cecil. Anyways, I'm not alone, Pirate King." Captains Lee and Van appeared too. Morgan: "Captain Lee! Captain Van!" Lee: "It's been a while, Captain Morgan." Captain Van bowed deeply. Aria: "Nathan, who are they?" Nathan: "They are the other pirate captains that are in charge of other seas. Don't worry, they're here to help us." Aria: "That's a relief, then." Aria saw Nathan's wound on his arm. Aria: "Nathan! You're bleeding!" Nathan: "I'm okay. This is nothing." Aria: "But!" Nathan: "Don't make a fuss about this one. I'm okay. We have to finish this once and for all. Don't worry, I will protect you no matter what happens." Aria: "Nathan..." Morgan: "Alan, did you see Thomas and Christopher outside?" Alan: "Yeah, they are doing a great job with our men outside." Morgan: "I guess this is finally going to an end, huh? So, what did you learn, Captain Cecil?" Cecil: "Damn it!" Outnumbered and nearly defeated by the pirates, Captain Cecil and the Moldor Navy had no choice but to surrender.

Alan: "So you really found the treasures, huh?" Morgan: "Hahaha! Those treasures are meant for us, you know." Alan: "Hey! How dare you only keep those huge loots by yourself? I helped you captured those bastards, you know!" Morgan: "Alright, alright! I will give some to the three of you." Morgan patted Alan's shoulder. Alan: "Hey! But we're still rivals, Morgan! I only helped you since I don't want Cecil to be the one who defeats you. It must be me!" Morgan: "Hahaha! I'm looking forward to it, Alan." Alan: "Are you insulting me right now? Anyways, Captain Lee and Captain Van were bringing the navy to Moldor." Morgan: "Yeah. We will follow them immediately."

The group went back to Sirius. Aria: "Thomas! Christopher!" Thomas: "Miss Aria! Everyone!" Aria: "Thank goodness you're okay!" Thomas: "Of course! I'm glad that this ended well." Christopher: "Indeed. Anyway, who's hurt?" Aria: "Nathan and Eduardo!" Eduardo: "Don't overreact. This is nothing but a mere scratch." Aria: "Sigh. You also said the same thing like Nathan did." Christopher: "Don't worry, Aria. They were only shy in front of you. That's why they were acting so tough when you're around." Nathan: "You're no good, Doc." Russell: "I wish I got hurt too." Aria: "Russell!" Eduardo: "Do you want me to hurt you then?" Russell: "Yeah, do it and you will see what happens if you try to hurt me!" Eduardo: "Such a kid." Christopher: "Haha. Now, now."

The Sirius pirates gathered in the dining room. Russell: "What a sight! This jewel is very nice to see." Thomas: "You're right. But I still can't believe this. We really got the treasures!" Morgan: "That's a reward for the job well done. Let's have a party tonight!" Russell: "But Nate has injury, Captain." Nathan: "No, I can manage." Morgan: "No, no. Don't overdo yourself, Nathan. A simple dinner will do. But don't forget to serve the best booze tonight!" Nathan: "Yes, Captain." Aria: "But..." Everyone looked at Aria. Aria showed them the precious stone. Christopher: "What is that, Aria?" Aria: "This is the stone that can grant any wish once in every century." Thomas: "Wow! That's cool!" Aria: "But whom should I give this to? Captain?" Morgan: "All right. I'll keep this, but anyone of us can use this. This will only be used if someone is really in need." Eduardo: "I agree, Captain." Russell: "Me too." Morgan: "Okay! Rest now men, and prepare for the party later!" All: "Yes, Captain."

The party started on the Sirius. Morgan: "It's been a while since we had this, huh." Thomas: "Yeah, Captain! I really miss the booze!" Nathan: "Hey, Thomas! Don't drink too fast!" Thomas: "I'm not!" Russell: "Even Nathan got an injury, his food is still the best!" Eduardo: "Of course." Christopher: "Excuse me for a moment, guys." Christopher stood up from the table and went to Aria, who was standing while looking at the ocean. Christopher: "Aria? Are you okay? Are you feeling cold?" Aria: "Oh, Christopher." Christopher: "Hmm? Your face looks gloomy. Are you okay?" Aria: "Yeah." Christopher: "I guess you can lie to others but not to me, Aria." Aria: "Huh? what do you mean?" Christopher: "If something's bothering you, feel free to talk it to me." Aria: "Oh, well. It's just that... I guess there's no reason for me to stay here anymore." Christopher: "Why?" Aria: "Being Lyra's reincarnation, I already fulfilled my duty in this world. All of my questions had been answered already." Christopher: "Aria..." Aria: "After I show this evidence to the Moldor Admiral, that's the end for me." Christopher: "I guess it can't be helped. You are from the future. You have your own life in the future. I know that you are not suited to live as a pirate, but when you'll be gone, all of us here will be lonely. You know, we already used that you were here living with us, so..." Aria remained silent as she kept on thinking. Christopher: "Aria, what keeps you from leaving here?" Aria: "Huh?" Christopher: "Oh, I guess my question needs to be changed. Aria, WHO keeps you from leaving here? I guess you have someone you like here, right? I'm sure that that person is not me, but does that person know your feelings?" Aria: "What are you talking about, Christopher?" Christopher: "Haha, just don't deny it, you know. Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me." Aria: "(Well I do have, but I am now afraid of confessing again. I've been rejected twice, so I made a promise to myself that I won't confess first again.)" Christopher: "A piece of advice, Aria. If that person doesn't know about it yet, better tell him already when you still have time, or else you will regret it." Aria: "Christopher, I was already rejected twice. I don't want to happen that again." Christopher: "Oh, sorry. Well, don't think about it too much for now, okay? Let's go back to the table and enjoy the party!" Aria: "Thanks, Christopher. (Tristan, if you're watching me, please don't cut off the power yet. Please.)"

Russell: "Hey, you two! What are you doing there?" Christopher: "Oh, I just fetched Aria from over there." Russell: "What's the matter?" Aria: "No, it's nothing." Aria smiled for assurance. Nathan placed a big plate in front of Aria. Nathan: "Eat." Aria: "Nathan, how am I suppose to finish all of these?" Nathan: "You can eat all of them." Aria: "Hey!" Thomas: "Miss Aria!" Drunk, Thomas hugged Aria in front of everyone. Aria: "T-Thomas?" Thomas: "Hmm... So comfy..." Russell: "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Eduardo pulled Thomas away from Aria. Thomas: "No!" Eduardo: "Just shut up!" Nathan: "I told you not to drink too fast." Morgan: "Oh, poor Thomas. He was pushed away by the jealous people out there." Russell: "What does that mean, Captain? And you!" Aria: "Huh?" Russell: "Why did you let Thomas do that to you, huh? Are you really going to let other people do those kind of things to you?!" Aria: "Russell..." Christopher: "Hey Russell, chill!" Nathan: "That's enough." Aria: "I'm sorry." Eduardo: "Russell, why are you yelling at her? Are you her lover?" Russell: "And who pulled Thomas away from her and pushed him on the floor?" Morgan: "Hey, men. Take it easy. We're supposed to have fun, you know?" Aria: "Is Thomas okay lying like that?" Nathan: "You. Stop worrying about others, okay?" Aria continued to eat her dinner.

Nathan and Aria were washing the dishes together. Nathan: "Thank you for helping me tonight. It's supposed to be Thomas' turn to wash the dishes, but right now he's useless." Aria: "It's okay. Don't worry." Nathan: "Um, are you still sleeping in Eduardo's room?" Aria: "Huh? Yeah." Nathan: "I see." Aria: "Um, because there's no spare room for me until now." Nathan: "Yeah. Oh, by the way Aria." Aria: "Yes?" Nathan: "What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?" Aria: "Huh? Um, I can eat anything you prepare, Nathan." Nathan: "No, I would like to serve a breakfast of your choice. I did that to everybody else here before, so tomorrow it's your turn." Aria: "Really? Um, let's see. Then, I want to eat omurice! Omelette rice!" Nathan smiled gently. Nathan: "Sure." Aria: "Huh? Why are you smiling?" Nathan: "Huh? Oh, it's just that you're cute." Aria: "C-Cute? Me?" Nathan turned away from Aria and faced the dishes instead. Nathan: "Don't make me repeat myself." Aria: "Heehee." Nathan: "You can go now. I'm almost done." Aria: "You sure?" Nathan: "Yes, thanks." Aria: "Okay. Good night, Nate." Aria left the kitchen. Nathan stopped arranging the dishes as Aria called him 'Nate'. Nathan: "(At least I have something to do for you... before you leave... me.)"

Aria went outside to get some cool air. She saw Eduardo near the steering wheel. Aria: "Huh? Eduardo?" Suddenly, Eduardo held his injured arm as he slowly sat on the floor. Aria: "Eduardo!" Aria approached Eduardo. Eduardo: "(Damn it, she saw me like this.)" Aria: "Eduardo, are you fine? Is this hurting now?" Eduardo: "I'm fine." Aria: "No! Let's go to Christopher!" Eduardo: "No, don't bother him. He's probably... sleeping right now." Aria: "Stop blabbering. Let's go." Aria helped Eduardo stood up and they went to Christopher's room. While passing by, Nathan saw the two of them.

Christopher: "Until when is this hurting?" Eduardo: "Just... now." Christopher: "And you don't have any plan on coming here if Aria didn't saw you." Eduardo: "Come on. Stop lecturing me, Doc." Christopher: "What a pain, right Aria?" Aria: "Huh? Yeah." Christopher treated Eduardo's injury. Christopher: "It's done. It will heal faster. Anyways, you two should stay in my room for the night. I'll stay in Eduardo's room until tomorrow. I know that it's hard for him to move right now." Eduardo: "No..." Aria: "Please listen to Christopher, Eduardo." Christopher: "Pardon him for being so stubborn, Aria. He's just shy since there's nobody who takes good care of him like that since then." Eduardo: "Doc!" Christopher: "Oops, better go now. Haha." Aria: "Thanks, Christopher." Christopher left his room. Aria: "Eduardo, you should sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Eduardo: "I won't let you. Just... the same situation." Aria: "But you have an injury." Aria assisted Eduardo in lying on the bed. Aria took a blanket and placed it on the floor. Eduardo: "Aria." Aria: "Yes?" Eduardo patted the area beside him. Aria: "W-What?" Eduardo: "Let's sleep here together." Aria: "No, it's okay! You can have the bed for yourself." Eduardo: "Are you idiot? Do you think I can do something in this state? Besides, I'm not that kind of man." Aria: "Um..." Aria went beside Eduardo. Eduardo: "Good night, Aria." Aria: "Good night."

After an hour, Aria was still wide awake. Aria: "(I can't sleep. Sigh.)" Eduardo: "Aria." Aria was surprised. Aria: "(What? Is he awake too?)" Eduardo: "I'm sorry for rejecting you back then." Aria: "(No way. He doesn't know that I'm awake, right?)" Eduardo: "Can you give me another chance?" Aria: "(H-Hey... What is this now, Eduardo? Why are you being like this?)" Eduardo: "I hope that you still like me, and not somebody else." Aria: "(Eduardo...?)" Eduardo: "Those are the words that I've been wanting to tell you, but I just can't. Good night, Aria." Aria was startled of Eduardo's sudden confession.


	17. Chapter 17

The Sirius has arrived at Moldor. Morgan: "Aria, are you ready to reveal everything?" Aria: "Yes, Captain." Morgan: "Good. Since we're here to do some heroic act, there's nothing to worry about leaving our ship alone. Thomas, you can go with us." Thomas: "All right! Thanks, Captain." Russell: "But how did you bring your phone, Aria?" Aria: "Um, this was the phone that Christopher found in the infirmary. You know, the one with my picture in it." Russell: "Oh, I get it now." Aria noticed Nathan was glancing at her. Aria: "Nathan?" Nathan: "What?" Aria: "Um...?" Nathan: "Nothing." Nathan glanced at Eduardo while walking.

The Sirius pirates arrived at the Navy Headquarters. Celine: "Aria! Eduardo!" Aria: "Celine!" Celine approached the pirates. Celine: "I heard the news about you guys! Thank goodness! Lyra will finally achieve peace!" Aria: "Yeah, as Lyra's future self, I helped her fulfill her last wish." Celine: "...What? Future... self?" Aria: "Um, apparently I am Lyra's reincarnation, Celine." Celine: "I knew it. I knew it since you two have the same face! Lyra! I mean, Aria. Thank you. And everyone too, thank you!" Eduardo: "Welcome, Celine." Celine: "I miss you, Eduardo!" Eduardo: "Hey." Celine: "Haha! Anyways we have to go inside now. The Governor-General of Moldor and the Fleet Admiral are already waiting for you." Morgan: "Okay, let's do this."

The Sirius pirates went inside the hall and they saw many townspeople, the criminals, and other navy soldiers. Governor-General: "The witnesses have arrived." The navy soldiers guided the Sirius pirates to the witness seats. The Fleet Admiral was surprised to see Aria as he was seeing the dead Lyra on her. Admiral: "General Dun, who is that woman?" General: "She is one of the Sirius pirates. I know what you mean though. She's like Lyra." Aria: "Oh, you're here too." Ex-navy: "Yes, I am here to stand as a witness too." Still confused, the Admiral went to the center to speak. Admiral: "The ones sitting here are accused of framing up our past companion, the late Captain Ernest, and allegedly responsible for porcelain smuggling in Azure Island." The townspeople were murmuring. Admiral: "And on this side are the witnesses of their crime." Judge: "We will first hear the statement of Mr. James, the ex-navy soldier." The ex-soldier read aloud the oath of the witness. James: "When I visited Lady Lyra's grave at the Skull Island, I saw these people performing the ritual of porcelain offering to the gods. Based on the Moldor's folklore, by offering a porcelain, the gods will open the path of treasure. That explains the porcelain smuggling in Azure Island." Judge: "What do you think their reason for putting the blame on Captain Ernest?" James: "It's because Captain Ernest was the one who secretly investigating the case of porcelain smuggling." The townspeople were murmuring once again. Judge: "So are you saying that Captain Ernest was already aware of it?" James: "Yes, but he didn't report it to higher-ups first until he has some evidence." Rear Admiral: "He has no evidence, your honor." Judge: "No more questions. Let's proceed to the next witness." Aria stood up and read the oath of the witness. Judge: "You said you have an evidence against the accused. What is it?" Aria took out her phone. Aria: "It's in here." Judge: "What is that thing?" Aria: "This is a phone. It contains a video clip of what happened yesterday at the Skull Island." Judge: "Of what happened yesterday?" Aria: "Yes. I recorded their confession about the crime." Commander: "That's absurd, your honor! She must have used a talisman or something!" Captain: "He's right! What she was saying is impossible to happen!" Judge: "Quiet. Now, how does that thing work?" Aria played the video. Playback: ["Man: "Yes! They definitely are responsible for it!" Morgan: "How about the porcelain smuggling? Are they also responsible for it?" Man: "Of course! They made Captain Ernest a criminal. I even saw it with my two eyes! I saw them performing the ritual about the porcelain offering a few days ago!" Commander: "You shut up!" Captain: "So what if we all did that? Can you return the dead captain back to life? Can you do something? Sadly, there's nothing that you can do, because all of you will end up here! Are you prepared for that?" Russell: "Don't speak confidently, you bastard. Or else, you'll regret it later." Captain: "What did you call me?!" Cecil: "Don't worry, they don't even have a single piece of evidence against us."] The judge, the governor-general and the fleet admiral were amazed of what they saw. Admiral: "I-I couldn't believe it. I didn't know that there's such a thing like this exists, but this greatly helps." Judge: "This one is a very strong evidence against the four of you. Cecil: "I guess this is really the end." Judge: "Since the evidence is so strong, I will now say the verdict. Captain Cecil, Commander June, Captain Serge and Rear Admiral Smith, you being accused of smuggling and framing up a fellow navy soldier, I pronounce the four of you as guilty." The townspeople cheered. Celine: "Thank goodness!" Aria took a deep breath and smiled.

Celine: "Aria! You really did a great job!" Aria: "Thanks, Celine. I only did what I must do." Celine: "That thing is really cool! What does that called?" Aria: "It is called a phone. A cell phone." Celine: "Wow! I wish I can have this too!" Aria: "Someday, Celine. Haha." Celine: "By the way, I haven't seen Eduardo. Where is he?" Aria: "Huh?" Celine and Aria looked for Eduardo on the crowd. Celine: "Oh, there he is." Aria: "Huh? Why is Eduardo talking to the Governor-General?" Celine: "Um, the Governor-General of Moldor is Eduardo's father." Aria: "Father?" Celine: "Yeah, he was promoted this year." Aria: "Right. Eduardo came from Moldor." Celine: "Um, actually his hometown is not Moldor." Aria: "What do you mean?" Celine: "Well, Eduardo was half-Moldor, half-Uru. His mother was from Uru, so he probably grew up there." Aria: "Uru?" Celine: "Yeah, one of the colonies of Moldor back then. Well, that's the only thing I know about him." Aria: "I see." Celine: "Anyways, I'll see the Sirius pirates for the last time. Let's go, Aria!"

Morgan: "It's nice seeing you again, woman." Celine: "Me too! I can't thank you enough for what you did for Lyra. I know she's very happy right now. Oh, it's kind of awkward to say like that when she's in front of me." Aria: "I may be Lyra's reincarnation, but still we are different. So, don't worry. I even don't have memories of my past life." Celine: "I think you're right. Anyways, thank you again guys. I know that I can hardly see you again because you cannot easily come here in Moldor, so please be safe! All of you!" Nathan: "We will. Thank you too, Celine." Eduardo: "Thank you." Thomas: "See you sometime!" Russell and Christopher waved their hands. Morgan: "Yeah, woman. See ya!" Aria: "Goodbye, Celine! Please take care!" Celine: "Let's meet soon, Aria! Goodbye!"

The Sirius left the Moldor. Morgan: "Finally, it's all over." Aria looked sad. Morgan: "Hey, Aria." Aria: "Y-Yes?" Morgan: "Don't take me wrong, but since your duties here are over, what are you planning to do now? Are you going to stay here, or..." Aria looked down. Nathan: "Captain, there's nothing wrong if she stays here with us, right?" Morgan: "Of course, but..." Eduardo and Russell looked at Morgan intensely. Morgan: "Of course! Hahaha! You can stay here as much as you want, Aria. We will have another journey to begin with!" Aria: "Captain..." Morgan: "Regarding our next destination, I will inform you as soon as I have decided. You can go back to your rooms now." All: "Yes, Captain." Eduardo: "Aria..." Aria: "I'll stay here for a while, Eduardo." Eduardo: "Okay, I'll go back to our room now." Eduardo left the deck. Nathan was staring at Aria sadly.

Russell: "Hey Doc, have you seen Aria?" Christopher: "Aria? Maybe she was still outside." Russell: "Oh, is that so?" Christopher: "Why? Do you have something to say to her?" Russell: "I've been thinking about this for a while, Doc. It's true that she has already no reason to stay here any longer." Christopher: "Yeah." Russell: "But I think this time, I can't do anything anymore. I mean, if I somehow managed to keep her here before, I think this time it's otherwise." Christopher: "Russell, do you also like Aria?" Russell: "!" Christopher: "Don't be so shocked. I already knew it before you do." Russell blushed. Russell: "But Doc, what do you mean by 'also'? Don't tell me...!" Christopher: "No! You've got it wrong. I mean, you have some rivals, Russell." Russell: "I know. They are Nathan and Eduardo. But, I'm giving up on Aria." Christopher: "Give up? Why?" Russell: "Because I know that Aria likes one of them." Christopher: "Russell..." Russell smiled like he was accepting defeat. Russell: "I'm okay, Doc. I'm fine being friends with her. However, I still can't figure out who does she really like between those two. How about you?" Christopher: "Well, I think so, too. We will know if we ask her directly." Russell: "Yeah, I think you're right. But, I am still here for her."

At the present time...

Tristan: "Hello? Mom? What? Dad is...? Which hospital? Okay, I'll be there right now!" Tristan hurriedly left his apartment, leaving Aria's phone charged.

Christopher: "Eduardo, how's your injury?" Eduardo: "It heals pretty fast, Doc. Thanks." Christopher: "No problem. Does Captain already tell you our next destination?" Eduardo: "No, not yet." Christopher: "I wonder about that, too. By the way..." Eduardo: "What is it?" Christopher: "What will you do if Aria leaves?" Eduardo: "Doc, what do you mean?" Christopher: "It's possible that she will eventually leave us, so are you okay with that?" Eduardo: "I don't know." Christopher: "Well, if you have something to say to her, say it now." Eduardo: "Ugh." Christopher: "I know that you like her, Eduardo. Better tell it to her while you still have time." Eduardo: "But I'm worried that she doesn't like me anymore. I rejected her before, right? I feel that I don't have the right to ask her for another chance." Christopher: "And so? Is it enough reason to get discouraged like this? You will never know." Eduardo: "But I'm also afraid that she likes Nathan instead. When I hurt her feelings before, Nathan was the one who comforted her, who was on her side. I'm aware that Nathan also likes her." Christopher: "You know Eduardo, nothing will happen if you only hide it yourself." Christopher patted Eduardo's shoulder and left.

Christopher went inside Nathan's kitchen. Christopher: "Nathan, yo." Nathan: "You need something, Doc?" Christopher: "No, I'm okay. I've been thinking about this lately. What will you do if Aria leaves?" Nathan: "Huh?" Christopher: "I mean, you two are already very close to each other." Nathan: "I don't know, honestly." Christopher: "Are you going to hold onto her, or are you letting her off?" Nathan: "Doc, why are you asking like this out of the blue?" Christopher: "It's because I want to help you. I don't want you to regret if you didn't do something for the person you love." Nathan sighed. Nathan: "I have my reason for not telling her how I feel about her." Christopher: "What is it?" Nathan: "Aria is Lyra's reincarnation. You are aware of how I treated Lyra back then." Christopher: "Why don't you want to take a risk, Nathan? Moreover, Aria and Lyra are totally different, even if they have the same soul. They are completely different from each other." Nathan: "But what if she likes someone else?" Christopher: "Who?" Nathan: "Eduardo. She is caring when it comes to him. I can feel that." Christopher: "Sigh. I don't know what to do to you two." Nathan: "Huh?" Christopher: "I talked to Eduardo a while ago, and Russell too. You three are aware that you all like Aria. But I admired Russell more. Why? Even he knew that he has the least chance among the three of you, he still confessed to Aria." Nathan was surprised. Christopher: "He did it without thinking of himself. What I'm trying to say is, better tell Aria of what you feel before someone else does." Suddenly, Thomas barged in the kitchen. Thomas: "Nathan, there's a seagull mail for you." Nathan: "For me?" Thomas gave the letter to Nathan. Nathan opened the letter and read it. Nathan: "Father..." Thomas: "What's the matter?" Nathan: "Father is very ill. I think I need to go back to Moldor." Christopher: "Oh, better tell Captain about it, hurry." Nathan left the kitchen.

Outside, Eduardo and Aria were talking. Aria: "What is it that you're going to tell me, Eduardo?" Eduardo looked at her intensely. Eduardo: "Please give me another chance, Aria!" Aria was taken aback. Aria: "Um, Eduardo? What do you mean?" Eduardo: "Another chance to like you, Aria." Upon hearing that, Nathan dropped the letter and stopped walking. Behind him, Christopher and Thomas gave him a worried look.


	18. Chapter 18

In front of Aria, Eduardo took off his eye patch. He showed her his two different colored eyes. Eduardo: "At least I have to show this to you." Aria: "They are... different." Eduardo: "I can see clearly with my right eye." From afar, Nathan slowly picked up the letter and left the scene. Christopher: "Nathan." Thomas: "Sigh. I didn't expect this to happen, really." Eduardo: "Aria, I'm half-Moldor and half-Uru. I hid my right eye because I'm ashamed to have my father's blood, who's from Moldor. The Uru Kingdom before was a colony of Moldor Empire. Aside from that, I had lived believing that my father left Mom and I back then. This is the story behind my hidden eye." Aria: "I see. So how's your relationship with your father now? And your mother's relationship with him?" Eduardo: "The misunderstanding between me and him was over. But, my mother was dead a long time ago so they didn't have the chance to reconcile." Aria: "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Eduardo: "It's okay." Aria: "But I know that your mother has already forgiven him, even before she passed away." Eduardo smiled. Eduardo: "I'm sorry if I rejected you back then." Aria: "Eduardo..." Eduardo: "Can you... give me another chance? Another chance to show you my feelings?" Aria remained quiet as she was staring at Eduardo.

Nathan went to see Morgan. Nathan: "Captain, it's me, Nathan." Morgan: "Come in." Nathan entered the cabin. Nathan: "Captain, I have a request." Morgan: "What is it?" Nathan: "Can we go back to Moldor?" Morgan: "Huh? Why?" Nathan showed Morgan the letter he received. Nathan: "My father is ill." Morgan: "I understand. I will tell Eduardo to change our route." Nathan: "Thanks, Captain." Morgan: "Sure." Nathan left the cabin.

As he went outside, he saw Aria standing alone. Nathan: "(I wondered about what happened to their conversation.)" Nathan walked without seeing Aria. Aria: "Nathan!" Nathan stopped and he slowly turned around. Aria smiled at him gently. He smiled but went away quickly. Aria: "Huh? Nathan?" Morgan went outside. Aria: "Captain!" Morgan: "Hey, Aria." Aria: "Did Nathan see you?" Morgan: "Yeah. We will go back to Moldor. He received a letter from his father, saying that he is currently ill." Aria: "Oh no. I hope Nathan's fine. (That's why he was a bit sad.)" Morgan: "Yeah." Aria: "By the way, Captain." Morgan: "Yes?" Aria: "Um, can I stay in another room? Or in the infirmary." Morgan: "Hmm, did you quarrel with Eduardo?" Aria: "No! I didn't. It's just, I don't want him to sleep on the floor forever." Morgan: "I see. Sure, you can sleep there. But is it comfortable to you?" Aria: "Yes, don't worry. Thanks, Captain." Morgan smiled and left.

Inside his room, Eduardo was in deep thought. Flashback: Aria: "Eduardo, the thing is... Um, it's not that I'm still angry of what you had done to me before. Eduardo, I'm sorry." Eduardo: "Oh, I know what you mean. Don't worry, I will be fine. I know that you like Nathan now." Aria: "H-How did you know?" Eduardo: "I'm a man too, so I also knew about it. Well, the only man who doesn't know is Nathan himself. You better tell him that." Aria: "Eduardo..." Eduardo: "At least I tried, right? Don't worry, I don't have any hard feelings towards Nathan. He is a great person. I know that you will be happy by his side. It's my fault in the first place, you know? You don't have any idea how I am regretting what I did before, Aria." Aria: "Eduardo..." Eduardo: "We are still friends, you know. Don't be so sad." Eduardo gently patted Aria's head. End of the flashback Eduardo: "Even if it hurts, I still want to see you smile everyday, Aria."

Worried, Aria went inside the kitchen. Aria: "Nathan." Nathan: "Oh, do you need something?" Aria: "I heard about your father." Nathan: "Is that so?" Aria: "He will be fine soon, Nathan. I think he only misses you." Nathan smiled without saying anything and turned back. He was obviously avoiding Aria. Eduardo's words came into her mind. Aria: "Nathan-" Nathan: "How is Eduardo?" Aria: "Nate? What about Eduardo?" Nathan: "Um, I've known him for a long time so I'm assured that he will take good care of you well." Aria: "(Nathan, no. You're mistaken!)" Nathan: "Eduardo's a cold-hearted person when you first met him; but now, I think you melted that away. You two look great together." Aria: "(Nathan, why are you being like this? Oh no, my chest is in pain. I knew it. He... He doesn't like me at all. It... It hurts.)" Nathan continued slicing vegetables as he speak. Nathan: "However, if he will hurt you just once, be prepared to be taken away by me." Aria was shocked. Aria: "(What? Does he like me after all? I better tell him what I feel, too!) Nathan, I-" Nathan quickly faced Aria and stopped her words. Nathan: "It was a joke." Aria's smile faded away while looking at Nathan. Nathan: "Of course he won't do that. Haha." Aria: "(It was... a joke after all. Joke means... not true, Aria. Not true. Oh no, I'm going to cry. I should go. I don't want Nathan to see me like this.)" Aria left without a word. Nathan didn't try to stop Aria from leaving. He instead stare at her vanishing back. When Aria left, Nathan closed his fist.

Aria went inside the infirmary. Aria: "He... didn't even stop me from leaving. It's one-sided love again, huh? Wow, this is already my third time. If I happen to tell Nathan about my feelings, then that will be my third rejection so far. Pretty amazing, huh?" Aria grabbed her pillow. Aria: "But do you know what hurts me the most?" Aria was talking to her pillow, while poking at it. Aria: "Nathan is the man I love the most. That's why it really hurts. It really hurts!" Aria cried as she hugged the pillow. Aria: "But then, I will still tell him about what I feel for him. It doesn't matter to me anymore if I will be rejected again. I know that I have to go back to the future. I know that it's impossible for me to be with Nathan because we belong from different lifetimes. But then again, these won't change my mind. I am at least happy that we had fun moments together, when I stayed here and when he stayed with me in the present. I'm glad that I met him, and everybody else too. I'm glad, that I love him." Aria closed her eyes and laid on the bed.

Nathan went inside the infirmary. He slowly approached Aria and looked at her who was still asleep. He reached for Aria's forehead, and gently touched it. Nathan gave Aria a soft, sweet kiss on her forehead and then left the room.

The next morning, the Sirius arrived at Moldor once again. Aria stretched her arms as she wakes up. Aria: "I guess I have a nice dream this morning. Nathan kissed me on my forehead! It feels good, too good to be true. Sigh." Aria went outside.

Aria: "Good morning!" Thomas: "Good morning, Miss Aria! You're all smiles today, huh. You had a nice dream, I think." Aria: "Yeah, I do, Thomas! Haha. Um, have you seen Nathan? Is he preparing breakfast right now?" Thomas: "Oh, Nathan left the Sirius early this morning." Aria: "What...? Left?" Thomas: "Yeah. He hurriedly left to see his father." Aria: "I see. Then I guess I'll take charge of our breakfast for now." Thomas: "Don't worry about that, Miss Aria. Nathan has already prepared it. You can eat yours on the table." Aria: "Is that so? Well, thanks for telling me, Thomas." Thomas: "No problem. We have already eaten ours so you should eat now, too." Aria: "Sure, I will."

Aria went to the kitchen for breakfast. Aria: "I guess this is mine." When she opened the cover, Aria was delighted to see all of her favorites served. Aria: "They all look delicious! Thank you, Nathan. I'll be waiting for you."

Nathan gave his father and his grandmother some gold bars. Father: "Hey, where did you get these gold bars? Why do you have these?" Nathan: "We found treasures. That is where they came from. Use them to buy your wants and needs, Dad, Grandma. Here are your medicines, too. Be sure to take them regularly." Grandma: "Thank you very much, Nathan. Thank you." Nathan smiled in relief.

Nathan was on his way to the port when suddenly, a group of Navy soldiers surrounded him. Nathan: "What?" Navy: "Are you one of the Sirius pirates?" Nathan: "Yeah, and so?" Navy: "Good. I have something to ask. Where is the woman who was a witness to the smuggling case few days ago?" Nathan: "What do you want from her?!" Navy: "I'm the Lieutenant Commander of Moldor Navy. All I want is that woman in exchange of you right now. Bring her to us." Nathan: "What?! Hell no! You will fight me first." Nathan drew his sickle sword. LC: "Do you know the situation you were in? I want revenge for my companions who were in jail right now. Because of that woman's testimony, all of them were in jail." Nathan: "Serves you right. All I have to do right now is to hand you over to the Admiral so that you bastards will have a little reunion. You should be thankful to me." LC: "Hahaha. Do you think you can defeat us alone?" From the distance, Nathan has seen by Celine. Celine: "Is that... Nathan?"

Without doubt, Celine rushed to the port. She looked for Sirius. Celine: "The Sirius is here! It was really Nathan!" Celine went on the ship. Celine: "Aria! Captain Morgan! Eduardo! Is someone here?!" Russell went out. Russell: "Huh? Celine? What brings you here?" Celine: "Nathan! He's captured by the navy just now!" Russell: "What? Nathan is...?" Aria: "What happened to Nathan?!" Celine: "I saw him! He was taken away by the navy!" Aria: "Nathan!" Aria went down. Russell: "Aria! Wait! Damn it!" Celine followed Aria while Russell called for the others.

Aria: "Celine, where did they bring Nathan?" Celine: "I think he was brought at the prison, Aria. But, how about the others? We need their help." Aria: "Let's go to the headquarters." Celine: "But-" Morgan: "Aria." Aria: "Captain!" Morgan and the others came. Eduardo: "Why did you leave us recklessly? Do you want to get caught, too?" Aria: "We have to save Nathan! We have to!" Christopher: "We will do that, so please calm down, Aria." Morgan: "Let's go, men. They don't know what will happen if they messed with the Sirius pirates."

The Sirius pirates barged inside the navy headquarters. Morgan: "We've been here before so I think I somehow know the way to the prison." Eduardo: "At least we have to obtain the keys." The pirates silently on their way to rescue Nathan. After a while, they reached the prison. Celine: "There's the key!" Russell: "All right. Let's go!" The Sirius pirates fought the guards and successfully obtained the keys. Morgan: "Let's find Nathan." All: "Yes, Captain!" They searched for Nathan inside the cells. Aria: "Nathan?" Russell: "Where?!" Aria: "He's there! Nathan!" Nathan: "Guys." Aria: "The key!" ?: "Not so fast." The navy soldiers appeared. Celine: "It's them!" Morgan: "Sorry, guys. We're here to save Nathan. It's too late." LC: "That's what you think." The Lieutenant Commander showed them a set of keys. LC: "This is the real key for that cell, you know." Morgan: "I guess we have no choice but to fight you. Are you ready to be defeated?" LC: "I should be the one asking you that." The battle between the Sirius pirates and the navy soldiers began. Aria: "Celine, stay close to me!" Celine: "Right!" Aria: "Nathan, are you okay?" Nathan reached out for Aria's hands and held it. Nathan: "I'm sorry for causing some trouble. I'm sorry if I won't be able to protect you right now." Aria: "No! It's not your fault. They will defeat those bastards so please believe in them." Nathan: "Aria..."

After a while, the navy soldiers were defeated. Russell and Christopher put them in jail. Thomas: "We got the key, Nathan!" Nathan: "Thanks, everyone. Sorry if I made all of you worry." Morgan: "It's nothing. We can't leave you behind. You're my best chef, after all." Nathan: "Captain..." Thomas opened the cell successfully. Eduardo: "Now, let's get out of here." Nathan: "Aria, let's go." Nathan was about to grab Aria's arm, but he suddenly stopped. Christopher: "Nathan, Aria, let's go." Nathan: "Aria?" Everyone turned back to face Nathan and Aria.

At the present time... Tristan's phone rang and answered the call. Tristan: "Hello? Irene?" Irene: "Hey, Tristan! Where are you right now?!" Tristan: "I'm here in the hospital because of my Dad. Why?" Irene: "Your apartment! Your apartment is on fire!" Tristan stood up, shocked. Tristan: "What?!" Irene: "I came here to ask you how Aria is doing, but I saw this!" Tristan realized something as he heard Aria's name. Then, the image of Aria's charging phone came into his mind. Tristan: "Aria!" Mom: "Hey, Tristan! Where are you going?!" Tristan hurriedly left the hospital and drove his car on the way to his burning apartment.

Eduardo: "What's the matter, Nathan?" Nathan: "Aria! What's happening to you?!" Thomas: "Miss Aria is about to disappear again!" Aria: "Oh no, I'm becoming transparent again." Nathan: "But this time it's different! I... I can't hold onto you anymore! Why?!" Aria: "Nathan..." Nathan desperately tried to reach out his hand to Aria, but he cannot hold it. Celine: "Aria!" Aria: "I think... This is the end." Everyone was startled as they saw Aria becoming more transparent. Nathan: "Aria! Let me go with you! You cannot leave like this! Aria!" Aria: "Nathan... Eduardo... Everyone... Thank you for being with me all this time. Thank you. I have fun, really." Eduardo: "Aria!" Nathan: "Hold onto me, Aria! Hold my hand!" Aria tried to hold Nathan's hand but her hand was already like the hand of a ghost. Nathan: "No!" Aria: "Nathan... I want you to know this before I leave. I... I love you, Nathan." Nathan: "!" Aria: "I love you with all my heart. Being with you is the happiest moment of my life. Thank you... for letting me love you, Nate." Nathan's eyes started to shed tears. Nathan: "Aria! I-" Suddenly, Aria finally disappeared. Nathan and the others were still in shock. Nathan: "Aria..." Christopher approached Nathan, who was still staring at the area where Aria used to be standing. Nathan: "Why... Why did you leave like that? I wasn't even able to say that I love you too, Aria! I'm sorry for being such a coward, without letting you know how much I love you! Come back to me, please! Aria!" The Sirius pirates remained in their places as they witnessed Aria's disappearance and Nathan's sorrow.


	19. FINAL CHAPTER

Tristan rushed into his burning apartment. Irene: "Tristan!" Tristan: "I have to go inside!" Irene: "No, wait! It's too dangerous!" Tristan: "Aria! She's still inside!" Irene: "What?! Aria is?!" Tristan went inside the scorching house of fire.

Tristan: "Aria?! Answer me, please!" Tristan barely made his way to his room. He found Aria lying on the floor, unconscious. Tristan: "*cough* Aria!" Tristan carried Aria to the exit. Soon, the fire truck came. Irene: "Aria! How did she end up there?!" Tristan: "Her phone caused the fire. It's my fault. I left her phone charging yesterday." Tristan tried to wake Aria up. Aria: "..." Irene: "She's awake now! Aria! Can you hear me?" Aria finally opened her eyes. Tristan: "Aria... Are you okay?" Aria: "Tristan? What happened-" Aria was surprised to see the burning apartment in front of her. Aria: "Tristan! Your apartment!" Tristan: "I'm sorry." Aria: "Then that means... My phone is inside! My phone!" Irene: "Aria! Calm down!" Aria got up from Tristan's arms. Aria: "My phone! No!" Tristan held her as he was stopping Aria from going there. Irene: "You can always buy a new one, Aria! Please, calm down!" The moment when Nathan was unable to touch Aria after she was about to disappear came into her thoughts. Aria: "No! If that happens, then I won't be able to return to Nathan! Let me go! My phone!" Tristan hugged her, thus preventing her to escape. Tristan: "We need to go to the hospital. You have some minor wounds that need to be treated." Irene: "I'll go with you, Aria." Aria: "But your apartment..." Tristan: "It's okay. There's nothing we can do about it."

Tristan and Irene brought Aria to the outpatient section. Nurse: "She will be fine. These wounds will heal after a few days, so don't worry." Irene: "Aria..." Tristan: "I'll return here after I'm done informing my parents about my apartment." Irene: "Okay, Tristan."

Mother: "Tristan, where did you- *cough cough* What is that burnt smell?" Tristan: "My apartment got burned, Mom." Mother: "What?! Did you go there?!" Tristan: "Yeah, but I wasn't able to save anything." Mother: "It doesn't matter as long as you're safe, Tristan. Don't worry about it too much, okay?" Tristan: "Yeah, thanks. I'll go for a while, Mom. I have a friend who was hospitalized too, so I'll go see her." Mother: "Is that so? Okay then."

Tristan: "Irene? How is she?" Irene: "She was sleeping quietly." Aria was lying on the bed with some bandages on her arms and feet. Tristan: "Because of me... If you hadn't called me, I might not able to save her from the fire. It's my fault for being so careless." Irene: "Tristan." Tristan held Aria's hand. Tristan: "Thank you for being safe, Aria."

Morgan: "How is Nathan?" Christopher slowly shook his head. Morgan: "What do you mean?" Christopher: "He's still inside his room. Captain, I'm worried about him. It's been three days already since Aria disappeared, and he was in his room since then. I don't know if he eats properly, too." Morgan: "Tsk. I didn't foresee this to happen. I don't know that he has been greatly affected by that." Christopher: "I wonder if Aria can still return here."

After a while, Aria woke up. Tristan: "Aria!" Aria was shocked to see Tristan and Irene in front of her. Irene: "What's the matter? Do you need anything, Aria?" Aria: "I thought... I saw Nathan." Tristan: "W-What...?" Irene: "Because Tristan looks exactly like Nathan? Um, I think you can still return there." Aria: "Can I borrow your phone, Irene?" Tristan: "No." Aria: "What?" Tristan: "Aria, that's enough. Don't you think it's time for you to stop interfering the past? You cannot change history. Nathan and you are not meant for each other, no matter how deep your love is for each other. He is from the past, and you are from today's time." Aria: "No!" Aria yelled at Tristan all of a sudden. Irene: "Aria." Aria: "How could you say that so calmly?! You- You have no damn idea about what I'm going through right now! You don't know how it feels to be left by someone you love the most!" Tristan: "Believe it or not, I knew. That's why I want you to stop yourself from loving someone who doesn't exist anymore. I had overcome my feelings towards Lyra, so I know that you can do it, too." Irene: "Tristan, I know that you are helping her, but right now I think let's give her time to cry and think about things first." Tristan sighed. Tristan: "Aria, call me if you need anything." Aria was still spacing out.

When Tristan left Aria's room, Irene followed him. Irene: "Tristan, wait." Tristan: "Hmm?" Irene: "I was wondering about this lately. Why are you taking care of Aria now, while you were being so distant to her before?" Tristan: "Let's just say that I already moved on from my first love, Irene." Irene: "You mean, that girl in your drawing?" Tristan: "Yes. You two are my friends now." Irene: "(Friends... I hope that's your only reason.) Thank you, Tristan." Tristan smiled and left.

Christopher and Eduardo knocked on Nathan's door. Christopher: "Nathan, can we go inside?" Nathan opened the door. Eduardo: "Hey, how long are you going to imprison yourself?" Nathan didn't answer. Christopher and Eduardo sat down. Christopher: "Nathan, it's been a while since Aria left. I think you should accept it a little as of now." Nathan: "I... I don't know what to do." Eduardo: "I know that it's hard for you to accept it, but we're certain that Aria doesn't want you to be like this." Nathan: "What's the purpose of my living if she's not in my arms anymore?" Christopher: "Nathan! For heaven's sake, please come back to your senses!" Nathan: "Doc, I really am regretting right now. I have no damn idea that she loves me too all this time! If... If I only listened to you, Doc! If I can only turn back the time!" Christopher: "Nathan..."

Aria was discharged at the hospital. Aria: "Irene, can we go to the shopping mall?" Irene: "Sure. What do you want to buy?" Aria: "A new phone." Irene: "I knew it. Okay, let's go. I'll inform Tristan where we're going." Aria: "Do we have to?" Irene: "Well, he said that earlier, so..." Aria: "Okay."

Aria looked for her new phone. Irene: "Aria, what do you think? Do you like this one? I heard this is the latest unit." Aria: "It doesn't matter to me as long as I can play Pirates in Love again." Irene: "Oh, right." Aria bought the new phone. Aria: "Now, let's try again." Aria waited for the game to finish downloading. Irene: "Is it done?" Aria: "98... 99... Installing... and done! I'll open it now." Irene: "Okay." Aria opened the application. Aria: "Oh, right. My saved data is recorded in my account. I should be able to return." Aria waited to be teleported inside the game as she continued pressing the screen. Aria: "Why...? Why am I still here, Irene? Why is it not working?! Do I have to buy the phone similar to my old one?" Irene: "Aria... I think it's not working anymore." Aria: "No. Irene, I'll buy that old model. I think that's the reason." Irene: "Aria, stop it now. Please, I don't want to see you like this." Aria: "Irene, it can't be... No! It can't be!" Aria broke down into tears. Aria: "Nathan... No!" Irene: "Aria, oh no." Irene hugged her friend.

After a week...

Aria was sitting alone on a bench outside her house. ?: "Aria." Aria looked up to see the visitor. Aria: "Oh, hi Tristan. What brings you here?" Nathan: "It's been a while, Aria." Aria: "Yeah, it's been a while. How's your Dad? Is he discharged already?" Nathan: "My father is getting better now. I received a letter from the seagull." Aria: "That's good. Wait- What did you say? Seagull?" Nathan: "Yeah. Thanks to the treasures we got, he was able to buy his medicine." Aria widened her eyes. Aria: "Tristan, better stop this now. It's not funny." Nathan took his bandana from his pocket and wore it in front of Aria. Nathan: "Aria, it's me." Aria got furious and stood up. Aria: "Tristan, why are you doing this to me? Do you think you can replace Nathan in my heart? What you're doing right now, stop it! I am still in pain! If this is your way of comforting me, I absolutely don't need it!" Tristan: "Aria!" Aria saw the real Tristan along the road. Shocked, she glanced back at Nathan. Tristan approached them. Tristan: "Aria, who is this man?" Unable to believe what she is seeing, Aria started to cry. Tristan: "Oh, it's Nathan. But, how did you...?" Nathan: "It's quite disappointing that Tristan recognized me first than you." Aria: "Nathan...? Is... Is it really you?" Nathan smiled. Nathan: "I miss you. I miss you a lot." Aria: "You're... You're not an illusion, right? I'm not dreaming, right?" Nathan: "Yes, Aria. Do you want some proof?" Aria: "Yeah..." Nathan slowly leaned his face closer to Aria, and he kissed her. Aria was startled by Nathan's sudden kiss. Aria: "Nathan! It really is you! You're real!" Aria and Nathan hugged each other. Nathan: "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I promise, it will never happen again. We will never be apart again." Aria: "I miss you, too! I'm so happy! I'm so happy!" Tristan gently smiled.

Aria: "Nate, how did you come here?" Nathan: "Actually, I was desperate that time so I begged Captain to use the precious stone to grant my wish." Aria: "What?! You wished for this, Nate?" Nathan: "Yes. He definitely agreed to, and the others too." Aria: "So that's what happened. Anyhow, I am very happy." Tristan: "Well, I think that's great for the both of you." Nathan: "Yeah." Aria: "You know, I wasn't able to go back there because my phone exploded and caused a fire." Nathan: "A fire?!" Aria: "Yeah, that's why. I'm sorry." Nathan: "No, it's not your fault." Tristan: "Um, I think I should go now so that you can have your time together." Aria: "Really? Well, thanks, Tristan!" Tristan: "Welcome. See you next time, Aria. Nathan." Tristan bowed in front of them and left. Nathan: "What's with the 'see you next time'?" Aria: "Heehee. Don't tell me that you're jealous of Tristan?" Nathan: "I am. You've mistaken me as him to begin with." Aria: "No, because I'm not expecting this, you know. But I'm thankful to Tristan. He was there when I needed someone to talk to." Nathan: "Aria, I'm now angry." Aria: "What?!" Nathan: "Are you going to be responsible for this?" Aria: "Oh no, I'm sorry! I didn't intend to... Nate..." Nathan: "Hold my hand then." Aria: "Huh?" Nathan: "Hold my hand as a consequence for letting another man took care of you." Aria: "Hey, that's not the case, really." Nathan: "And don't ever let it go." Aria: "Nate..." Nathan blushed. Aria: "Your face is red! Haha!" Nathan: "Look who's talking." Aria: "What? Am I red, too?" Nathan smiled. Nathan: "Um, I really wasn't able to say this to you, so I'm saying this now." Aria: "What is it?" Nathan: "My answer to your confession. I love you too, Aria. I love you more." Aria: "Nathan..." Nathan: "I won't ever let you go again. I will be here with you starting today." Aria: "What do you mean by that? Are you going to stay here with me?" Nathan: "Of course. I'll be living here with you." Aria: "Really? I'm so happy but, did Captain Morgan allow you?" Nathan: "I haven't said this to him, yet." Aria: "I think so, too. There's no way that he will allow you to leave like that if you have plans like that." Nathan: "But I don't want you to live as a pirate, Aria. I want you to continue living a normal life like you used to be. But this time, you're with me." Nathan held Aria's hand even tighter. Aria: "Thank you for choosing me, Nate." Nathan: "Don't say such sweet words, or else..." Aria: "Or else what?" Nathan: "Or else..." Nathan kissed Aria again. Nathan: "That will happen again, and again." Aria: "Um, I'll say sweet words more." Nathan: "What was that?" Nathan tickled Aria. Aria: "Whoa! Hey, stop it! Hahaha!" Nathan: "I can't hear you." Aria: "How mean! Haha! Stop!"

The next day, Aria and Nathan went shopping together. Aria: "You see, these kinds of food are new to you, right?" Nathan: "Yeah, but if I have the recipe then I can cook these." Aria: "Of course! Anyway, let's choose for everyone's souvenirs." Nathan: "Instead of souvenirs, they prefer weapons." Aria: "Haha! Sounds like Sirius pirates. Let's buy them some new weapons then." Nathan: "Right."

After shopping, Nathan and Aria were having dinner at the restaurant. Aria: "You said you have something to tell me." Nathan: "Um, guess what?" Aria: "What?" Nathan: "I have a job now!" Aria: "Wow! Really? What is it?" Nathan: "I'm a chef in this restaurant, Aria. I will start next week." Aria: "Congratulations, Nathan! I'm very proud of you!" Nathan: "Yeah, I can now help you with our finances, Aria." Aria: "Hey, did you look for a job because of that?" Nathan: "Well, I'm a man, so it's only right that I'm the one to finance the two of us. Oh, one more thing." Aria: "Huh?" Nathan: "Does your mother know already? That we're living together?" Aria: "No, not yet. But I'm waiting for her call within this week, so I'll tell her about you." Nathan: "Will she be okay? I mean, we're still not yet married." Aria: "Of course! It's better than living alone like usual." Nathan: "But if something happens, I am ready to marry you." Aria: "What...?" Nathan: "Nothing, haha." Aria: "Don't worry about her; we will be fine, okay?" Nathan: "If you say so. Aria..." Aria: "Yes?" Nathan: "I... Love you." Aria: "Heehee." Nathan: "What now?" Aria: "You're cute!" Nathan: "Cute?!" Aria: "I love you too, cute." Nathan: "Hey. How could you say that to a man?" Aria laughed happily.

Because of the precious stone, Nathan and Aria were able to return to the past. Morgan and the other pirates were shocked to see unexpected guests. Morgan: "Look who are here, men." Thomas: "Miss Aria! Nathan!" Christopher: "Hey, you two! It's been a while!" Russell: "Nate, I miss your cooking! Aria! I miss you, too!" Eduardo: "How have you been?" Aria: "Everyone! I miss all of you, too!" Nathan smiled as he met his comrades again. Morgan: "I thought we will never see you two again." Aria: "Um, we have some presents for you!" Russell: "Presents, you say?" Thomas: "Wow! What are those, Miss Aria?" Aria placed the small box on the floor and opened it. Eduardo: "Guns...?" Aria: "They are modernized guns and pistols. It's for all of you." Everyone curiously peeked inside the box and got themselves some guns. Thomas: "Awesome... I've never seen guns like these in here!" Christopher: "What do you expect? They are from the future, so they're much advanced." Eduardo: "The texture, the design, I really like this." Russell: "The obsessed one, here he comes." Eduardo: "Did you say something?" Russell: "What if I did?" Nathan: "They never change." Aria: "Haha! It's really Russell and Eduardo." Morgan: "Well, thanks for these. By the way, are you two already married?" Aria and Nathan stopped talking. Aria: "Captain... What?" Russell: "Yeah, answer Captain!" Nathan: "No, not yet." Christopher: "Why?" Aria: "What do you mean why?" Morgan: "You're unbelievably slow, Nathan." Nathan: "Captain...!" The Sirius pirates laughed together. Thomas: "Hey, can you take us to the future too, Nathan?" Russell: "Yeah, great idea! I was wondering about that, too!" Aria: "Um, I think we can try that." Nathan: "Yeah, I agree. Well, you see..." And so, the Sirius is filled with endless laughter and happy talks as she sails under a clear blue sky.

THE END


End file.
